One choice can change your life forever!
by DivergentRebel64
Summary: An Amity goes through Dauntless training, but will they know her secret? How will she cope getting to grips with dauntless life... What will happen along the way? How can she ever forget the family she left behind... What sort of trouble lurks around the corner?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys please let me know what you think of my story so far by reviewing, if you have any suggestions for any other initiates plz let me know in a review thx for reading ;)**

I ran through the meadow chocking on my tears and hurled myself up the tree. I began to climb, until I reached the top. I sat there and thought things through before I erupted into sobs again. How could I get more than 1 result in my aptitude test? How? How did I manage to get Amity, Erudite and Dauntless? I was sick with fear, what was I meant to choose? "Natasha?" A familiar voice said. "Yeah." I said wiping my tears. "Do you want to come down?" She asked. "No, I feel safe up here. But I'll have to come down sometime." I sighed. "You don't have to come up Megan." I said. "It's ok I want to. Now what's the matter?" She asked pulling me into a hug. I remember what the lady said when she told me I was divergent. 'You can't trust anyone with this information.' But the thing is I had known Megan all my life, she was my dearest friend. I decided that I would trust her. "I'll tell you but only if you tell me yours in return. But you have to answer honestly, promise?" I asked. I guess she knew where this was going. "Yes, I promise." She replied. "My results were inconclusive. I'm divergent. I'm fit for Amity, Erudite and Dauntless." I whispered just loud enough to hear. "It's ok. Because I learnt that I had inconclusive results too." She smiled. "What did you get?" I asked. She let out a small sigh and pulled a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear. "Amity and Dauntless." She told me.

I looked over the meadow, what if I left? But how could I, I couldn't do it on my own. "I don't know where I'm going to go." I sobbed. "I know. Me too." She said. "I can't stay here in amity; they'd constantly be giving me the damn peace serum, and I have too many bad memories. But I don't want to go to Erudite; I just can't live like that. That leaves me with dauntless; I've heard their initiation is tough. And I'd be scared that my Amity would show. But I guess that's where I have to go." I sobbed. "Shhh… Shhh… It's ok. We'll do this together. " She said pulling me into her shoulder. "Wait. You'd transfer to Dauntless, for me?" I asked. "Yes, anyway I've always envied the way they live; they can be free. That is the kind of life I'd want to live!" Megan laughed. We both sat there staring out at the Amity compound. I was going to miss it here.

When I began climbing to the bottom of the tree, I noticed a shadowy figure making its way across the meadow. I stood behind the tree trunk praying that they hadn't seen me, I was meant to be at school but after the aptitude test I couldn't go back to lessons, so I bunked off. If anyone but Megan found out that I was off school, they'd tell my mom and she'd go mental. I don't think Megan realized that someone was here because she jumped out the tree and landed on them. "Hey! Get off me!" They yelled. "Oh sorry." She said getting off an older looking girl. As the girl walked away from Megan I began to laugh and fell on the floor unable to hide my giggles. I don't think I'd ever laughed that much, when I got up Megan looked at me "Don't ever tell anyone about this!" She threatened. "But why….." I whined. "Because I say so, and you don't have to act like a four year old about it!" She replied.

"Bye!" I shouted reaching for my front door. Hopefully my mom would still be at work. Slowly I opened the door, hoping no one heard me as I silently tiptoed up the stairs. "Where were you?" An annoying voice asked. I turned around to look Anya, my younger sister in the eye. "School." I told her. "School finished an hour ago. Where were you really?" She asked quizzically. "I was thinking about where I belong." I sighed. "You belong here in amity with me and mom. Duhhh!" She laughed. I don't think she understood what kind of a choice I was meant to be making. One wrong choice will ruin my life. My eyes were watery and I hope she wouldn't notice. She did though. "What's wrong?" She said. I pulled her into a big hug. "I love you, never forget that." I Blurted. "How could I forget?" She replied.

Suddenly the door flew open and my mother walked into the living room. "I got a pizza!" She shouted. Anya scrambled down the stairs and fell down the last three steps and face planted the floor before getting up and running for a seat at the table. I laughed whilst making my way downstairs and sat myself at the table. I smiled at the pizza and quickly grabbed two pieces before it was all gone. "Leave some for your brother!" Mom shouted from the kitchen, before either me or Anya could take the last few pieces. After dinner my mom attempted to talk to me about the choosing ceremony but I managed to convince her I was tired, so she let me go upstairs to my room.

I perched myself on my windowsill watching the sun as it set behind the amity garden. That was one of the things I was going to miss the most; how the sun sank behind the garden and then how the stars came into view. After I had watched the sun set I walked over to my wardrobe. I spent a while wondering what to wear, but it didn't really matter as I wouldn't be amity after the choosing ceremony. So I decided that I'd wear a cute red summer dress with a yellow denim jacket and my red converse. Before crawling under my covers I laid out my outfit for tomorrow and grabbed my I-pod plugging in the earplugs and drifting off to my favorite songs.

As I opened my eyes I smiled at the sunlight filling my room. I got up and got dressed as quickly as I could, I wanted to get this over and done with. I ran downstairs and put some bread into the toaster. "You look so pretty!" My mom said. I turned to face her. "Here let me do your hair!" she smiled pulling me down into a chair. "But my toast is going to burn!" I whined. "No, don't eat any toast today. It has small doses of the peace serum in it, and I want all of amity to know just how pure you are without being influenced by the peace serum." She smiled, running off into the kitchen to make me some other breakfast. It was sad that she believed I was going to stay in amity, but hopefully she would understand that I was tired of being put under serums and told how to smile or talk, even walk!

I got up from the chair and admired the beautiful bun on my head; I was surprised to see that I actually looked 16. I was always small and weak compared to the many other people in amity, and people would always pick on me. But after I gave a boy named Jack a black eye for picking on me people learned not to mess with me. My mom handed me a plate full of bacon and a chocolate chip muffin as I sat down at the table tacking a sip of my orange juice. The bacon was nice and I finished the plate within minutes, before telling my mom that I was ready to go. I took my muffin with me into the car and picked at it as we drove in silence to Megan's house. When my mom pulled up at the curb I walked up to Megan's house and knocked lightly on the door. Megan's mom answered the door and said goodbye to Megan. "Aren't you coming?" I asked Megan's mom. She silently shook her head and closed the door on me and Megan. "She found out that I was going to transfer, and then she told me she didn't want to come." Megan sighed. "I'm your family now, we can be sisters!" I smiled before stepping into the car. "Is your mom not coming?" My mom asked. "No, she's really ill." Megan lied.

We drove to the Erudite headquarters in silence. As we arrived me and Megan stood in line with all the other Amity there. It wasn't until the doors finally opened that I realized just how nervous I was. "Soon we'll have transferred to dauntless, and everything will be ok." Megan whispered as I clutched her hand and we both walked in and took our seats. Shortly after each faction had settled in Janine Matthews walked to the center of the stage. "Today is a very important day; it is today that you choose the rest of your life. However one wrong choice now will cost you your future that is if you have one. The future belongs to those who know where they belong." Janine smiled. There was something I really didn't like about her; I think it was just the way she seemed to know everything. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

After a couple of names were called it was finally me. "Natasha Taylor" Janine said. The way she said it made me want to throw up. I slowly approached the 5 bowls. I took a deep breath whilst I slit my hand and let my blood drip in the coals. I had made my choice now there is no going back. Slowly I walked over to the dauntless and perched myself on a seat waiting for Megan to make her choice. After she chose she came and sat next to me holding my hand and waiting for whatever comes next.

"You have all made your decision now, there will be no going back from here. You must all show determination and commitment to your faction otherwise you risk becoming factionless. Faction before blood, don't forget that." She sneered before leaving the stage.

After Janine's speech had finished the dauntless jumped out their seats and began to make their way down the stairs. Before I was caught up in the commotion I glanced at my mother who was staring back at me coldly. I thought of how sure she was that I was going to transfer to amity, it must have broken her heart. I couldn't be caught up in my past now, I had to focus on my future. And at the moment my future was with the dauntless. And I stomped down the stairs with my faction, still tightly gripping Megan's hand. She seemed lost in her thoughts, "This is our family now, focus on your future instead of letting your mind fill with guilt." I shouted to Megan, who instantly returned my smile and thanked me. Me and Megan stood out amongst the dauntless black, as we were in Amity red and yellow. But for once I was proud to be wearing Amity clothing as it showed my act of bravery transferring from such a peaceful faction to Dauntless.

When the Dauntless had came to a stop, I looked around and noticed that we were by the train tracks. Oh! We were going to have to jump onto a moving train! I had completely forgotten about that, if I would have remembered I would have worn something a little more suitable than a dress. Soon the vibrations of the upcoming train shuddered through the floor and this was my signal to run. I ran alongside the train and when I reached a door hauled myself through it. I quickly stood up remembering that other people were going to be jumping in after me and sat with my back against the wall, waiting for Megan. A flash of red and yellow flew through the door and Megan landed on her feet. She spotted me and slumped herself next to me, she looked at me with wide eyes "That was amazing!" She squealed. I laughed and found two erudite girls looking at us from the corner of the train. One of the girls had long blonde hair and the other had jet black hair. "Hi" The blonde one began. "I'm Shannon and this is Alice." Shannon said pointing at Alice. "Hi. I'm Natasha but just call me Tasha." I smiled. "I'm Meg." Megan added. "How come you transferred?" Alice asked us both. "Amity sucked, I was constantly on peace serum and I had too many bad memories there so I transferred to dauntless." I answered. "What do you mean by bad memories?" Shannon asked. "Well when I was 8 my dad died and the years after that were just tough." I half whispered, I felt tears in my eyes but I blinked them away not wanting to draw any more attention to myself. "Your dad died?" A candor girl butted in. "Err, yeah why?" I asked. "It's just, that must have been weird growing up without a dad." She continued. We all just stared at her. "What?" She asked. "Oh… I'm sorry it my candor showing?" She cringed. "Yeah, just a bit." I smiled. "I'm Olivia by the way but call me Liv!" Liv told everyone. "I'm Tasha. This is Meg, Shannon and Alice." I replied.

"The initiates are to jump off here!" A random dauntless yelled. We all stood up and made our way to the door. I took a small run up and leaped out the train onto a rooftop. The impact of the landing made my feet ache, and seconds after I had landed Meg jumped followed by Shannon, Alice and Liv. They all ended up falling onto each other and being the only one laughing at them a few other transfers looked at me a little oddly. Once I had recovered from my laughing fit we all stood together in front of a tall man. "My name is Max, I am a leader here. You will all be expected to jump from this roof into the dauntless compound or consider yourself factionless." He announced. Most people's jaws hit the ground when they were told that they had to jump off of the roof. I stood straight and made my way to the edge of the roof, I could feel everybody's gaze shift from Max to me. Slowly I stepped onto the edge of the roof and took a deep breath before jumping. I jumped before I could think things through, a gush of wind sent my dress in every direction as I fell into oblivion. I hit a net and felt myself relax as I hit it. I grabbed one of the many hands that were reaching out for me and jumped out the net onto the stone floor. "What's your name? Choose wisely you only get to pick once." A blonde haired lady told me. "Tasha" I beamed. The lady took my hand and raised it above my head. "First jumper Tasha!" She yelled. The crowd of dauntless erupted with cheers at the sound of my name.

Soon everybody had jumped, and we stood there in front of two ladies and two men. "Right initiates I am Six and this is Four we will be training the transfers" She explained. "Wait, your names are Six and Four, like numbers?" Liv asked. "Yes, got a problem with that Candor?" Six yelled into Liv's face. "N-n-no" Liv stuttered. "Good, any dauntless born please go with Christina and Uriah to the cafeteria. I'm hoping you don't need a tour of the place" Six laughed. "Right transfers follow us." Four yelled. He led us to a chasm. "This is the chasm, it reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. It has happened before and will happen again, as it does every year." He told us. Six then lead us to the pit which was like a large underground cavern with rock walls that rise several stories high leading to a large glass ceiling. "This is the pit, this is the main area of the dauntless compound and as you can see there are places for food, clothing and leisure activities. All right we will lead you to the cafeteria to have lunch and then we will show you the dorm, after that the time is yours to use." Six said. And we all followed her and four into the cafeteria.

I sat on a table with Megan, Shannon, Alice and Liv around me. Four and Six sat at the end of the table observing us all. I had gotten a muffin to eat as I wasn't really hungry and began picking at it. When I looked up everyone was staring at me, even Four and Six. "What?" I asked nervously. "Six just told us all that we are going to the dorm but you weren't really paying attention." Meg informed me. "Oh ok then."

The dorm was a large room with many bunk beds lined up against the walls, I claimed the top bunk and Meg was on the bottom. Liv took the top bunk on my right and Shannon was under me with Alice under Meg. I decided that I wanted to go get some new clothes and explore the rest of the compound, Meg and Liv agreed to come with me whilst Alice and Shannon said they'd go elsewhere

As we walked through the pit we spotted a clothes shop and headed inside. There was one thing that all the clothes had in common, they were all black. It was a change for me as all my life I had been wearing Amity red or yellow. But the clothes here were so unique but all similar in the same way. After browsing the shop for what felt like hours I finally decided to try on some leather leggings and a Black tank top with a black jacket. Megan and Liv had selected some clothes too that they would try on and when I had changed into our new clothes I fell in love with them and decided that I had to get them.

We all walked back to the dorms tired and found Six and Four at the doors. "Where have you been?" Four shouted. "Ermm… the pit." Liv replied. "You were meant to be back to the dorms for 8:00, this is your last warning! Training starts at 7 don't be late!" He added. We all nodded and walked into the dorm. I decided to go straight to sleep as I didn't want to be late again. I curled up in my covers and found myself slowly drifting into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear reader, can you please take the time to write me a review and let me know weather you like the story or not and if there is anything you want me to include. Thanks for reading this anyway. :) hope you like it.**

* * *

I felt something repeatedly prodding me in the back, but I was too lazy to see what it was. I just buried my head further into my pillow and formed a protective layer of blanket around me. When I finally gave up on trying getting back to sleep I sat up in the middle of what looked like a paintball war. And the prodding had been paintballs that had been shot at me. "You're late!" Four yelled. And he began shooting random initiates as they got up. "Hopefully from this you will learn not to be late! If you are not in the training rooms in less than 5 minutes consider yourselves factionless!" Six smiled shooting me as I sat up. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" I moaned standing upright, shielding my face as she shot me. I was lucky enough not to be hit by as many paintballs as Liv, her pajamas were covered in paint stains. I silently chuckled at her misfortune. "What are you laughing at?" Alice asked me. "I wasn't laughing!" I smiled. "It doesn't take a candor to realize that you are lying. Come on you can tell me." Alice grinned. "Look under Livs bunk." I whispered. When she spotted Liv she immidiatley began to laugh. Alice fell to the ground laughing. "Hurry up! You don't want to end up factionless!" I teased. Beginning to run to the training room. "Wait up!" Alice yelled. "Race you!" I laughed. "But you had a head start!"Alice moaned. I ran through the doors and spotted Six kissing Four. I cleared my throat, hoping they'd realize that the others would be here soon. "Oh I'm so sorry." Six laughed. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me." I smiled. Just then Alice ran through the doors. "That was unfair you had a massive head start." She scowled. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I laughed. "Are we learning how to shoot guns?" Asked asked Six. "No… We're going to learn how to shoot bullets out of our nostrils." Six smirked. "Cool. Are you any good?" I replied. "Good?" She stated. "I'm better than good!" She smiled not even taking her eyes off of me and shooting the center of the target. Wow! "Are you showing off again, Six?" Four smiled. "Maybe." Six replied.

Once everyone had made it to the training room, I went and stood by Meg, Shannon, Alice and Liv. "Today we will be showing you how to shoot a gun and how to throw knives. Tomorrow you will be assessed and put into rankings the last person will become factionless." Four began, ignoring the fact that everyone had their mouths wide open. "Please close your mouths you'll catch flies." Six laughed. "Stand with your feet shoulder width apart. Inhale. Aim. Exhale." Four instructed. "Get your guns and practice." Six shouted. I grabbed a gun and stood in front of my target. To my left was Alice and to my right was Meg. I stood ready in the stance Four had demonstrated. I held the gun in front of me aiming at the target, and shot. My shot missed the center by a lot but I managed to hit the board. "Keep your arms straight as you shoot. And aim for slightly above the center." Six told me. I put my arms out in front of me again, but this time I kept them straight. When I shot the bullet hit the center. "See?" Six smiled. "Thank you." I said. Meg held the gun tightly and shot straight through the center of the target. "You're really good at this." I gasped. Meg shrugged and continued shooting. "Have you had practice?" I asked. "Yeah, I found a gun in the meadow once and what can I say I practiced a lot." She sighed. In all the years I had known Meg I had never known that she had secretly been practicing with a gun.

By the time we were dismissed I had shot the center a fair few times. Together me, Meg, Liv, Alice and Shannon sat in a comfortable silence at a table all eating our hamburgers. After finishing my hamburger I was still quite hungry, when I spotted Liv's dauntless cake. I leaned in towards Liv, she didn't even notice, and reached out for her bowl. Meg obviously aware of the situation broke out in laughter, and the whole table turned to look at her whilst I ate Liv's cake. The chocolate sponge melted in my mouth and I kept finding myself going back for more and more. "What?" Liv asked everyone. "What?" Liv shouted, Meg burst into laughter as she realized that I had eaten all of Liv's cake. Liv turned to me and her eyes widened when she realized what I had done. "Hey there…" I began; it was tough holding back my laughter. "Would you care to enlighten me with the details of my cake's whereabouts?" She asked. "Well I didn't transfer from erudite but I'm guessing it had just made its way down my esophagus and it could be on its way to my stomach." I laughed. "Hahahaha! No. You owe me a piece of cake, and I'd like it now." Liv replied. "Well if you insist, I shall try to regurgitate it for you, but bear in mind it might come up with my hamburger!" I giggled, and with my comment the whole table erupted into laughter, even Liv.

Luckily before I had to get Liv a new piece of cake we had to make our way back to training. "Listen up! You will now learn how to throw knives, watch four as he demonstrates the correct posture and technique." Six shouted. Four stood slightly to the right; he brought up his arm, bent his elbow and threw the knife with a lick of his wrist. Both the knives he just threw hit the center of the target. "Go get some knives and start practicing!" Four ordered. I went up to the table and grabbed two random knives and stood opposite a target. I stood slightly to the right and brought the knife up, but it felt so un-natural in my hands. I threw it, but the handle hit the target and the knife clattered on the floor. I tried again and again but it wouldn't work. I had given up; I wasn't going to get it on the target. I glanced round the room to see how everyone was doing; everyone had managed to hit their target at least once. Whilst I looked around I noticed two candor boys staring at me. Luke and Owen, they both had the same shade of chocolate brown hair but Owen had deep blue eyes whilst Luke had Green eyes, they were both quite tall and muscular, they didn't look very nice. As soon as they began whispering, I instantly wanted to know what they were whispering about. But it became rather obvious when Owen pointed at the knives that were on the floor and they burst into laughter. Heat rushed into my cheeks and I knew that I was blushing. "Them lot giving you trouble?" Meg asked me. "Not really, but I think there laughing at me. I haven't managed to hit the target once." I sighed. "Grip your knife loosely and bring it up above your head and flick your wrist when you throw it." She instructed. "Ok, here goes nothing." I grunted. I grabbed the knife gripping it loosely like Meg had told me, and reluctantly it felt a little more natural in my hand. Without thinking I flicked my wrist and sent the knife hurtling towards the target. The knife had stuck into the target and it wasn't in the center but it was closer than they got to the center. I turned to Owen and Luke, "Do you want to laugh now?" I yelled. And they both went back to throwing knives. I turned around with a smug smile and carried on practicing. I noticed four helping Liv, and she still couldn't hit the target. "Liv!" I yelled finally getting her attention. "Yeah?" She asked. "Your cake was very nice!" I smiled, this made her angry. "I still can't believe you ate my cake!" She screamed. "I bet you can't hit the target now…" I challenged. She just glared at me and flung the knife at the target. It was dead in the center. "Your welcome." I smiled. "Oh…. Now I get it… You made me angry so I could use it to fuel my throw." She babbled. "You don't say!" I gasped sarcastically. "Well done Tash and Liv. But what's this about cake?" Four asked quizzically. "I stole Liv's cake and ate all of it, I then returned her empty bowl to her and she went ballistic!" I laughed. "Never take a girl's cake. Trust me I know." He said nodding towards six. And the three of us burst into laughter.

"Training's over!" Six yelled. Finally. I let out a small sigh and walked beside Shannon. "Let's go get some food." She said. We all nodded our heads and walked over to the cafeteria. I sat down at our usual table with my cake and pasta. I began to eat my pasta whilst the whole table stared at me with grins on their faces. "Can I help you?" I asked. They all laughed. "Did I miss something?" I questioned them. I looked around the table to see Liv shoveling cake into her face. I laughed, "Ohhh… I get it." I laughed . "No, you don't!" Liv mumbled. "Guess where she got the cake from." Shannon hinted. "Wait. That isn't my cake is it?" I asked. "Mhmmm-hmmm" Liv nodded. "I wish I could shoot that cake right out of your hands." I whined. "Well you probably couldn't." She challenged me. "Oh it is on!" I smiled. We all got up and made our way to the training room.

"Well, seeing as I ate the cake we will be using a muffin." Liv announced. She stood with her back to the target and balanced the muffin on her head. I loaded a gun with plastic bullets-just in case-and walked over to Shannon, Alice and Meg. "Careful you don't miss!" Meg teased. "I won't!" I smirked. I took a deep breath and held the gun out in front of me. Inhale. Shoot. Exhale. The muffin bounced off Livs head as Alice, Shannon and Meg cheered for me. "What do you think you are doing?" A voice yelled. We all stopped dead in our tracks and turned around to find a tall muscular man with short hair and many piercings glaring at us all. "Well, if you really want to know we had a bet that Tasha couldn't shoot a muffin off my head, but she did and here we are now." Liv explained. "Shut it candor! What gives you any reason to be down here in the first place?" He sneered. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Alice asked a little to bitterly. "I am Eric. And watch your tone when you speak to me!" He spat. Alice glared at him, this made Eric angrier. He bought back his hand and brought it across her check and the sound crackled through the room. Alice now had a red hand print across her face and she looked hurt. I took the gun and pressed it to his back. "What makes you think you can treat a girl like that? Hey? You use violence to mask your cowardice!" I spat. This infuriated Eric and he turned around and punched me in the jaw. I wasn't expecting this but anger boiled inside me and I found myself kneeing him in the gut. He toppled to the floor yelling something along the lines of "Back up-Help-Calmed down-Hurry-serum!" I smiled. He was asking for help. I turned around and found a man in all black holding something close enough for me to see. It was a syringe full of a strange liquid of some sort. And it was being injected into me! Oh crap!

The edges of my vision went black and I crumpled to the floor. My eyes fluttered open and I was in a hospital bed. I was all alone in a white hospital room and I just wanted to go. I felt sorry for this room. It was painted a bleak white and the walls were plain and there was no sign of any color in this entire room. I felt happy and I skipped out my room. One of the nurses noticed me and began to explain what had happened. "Eric injected you with a large amount of peace serum causing you to black out. You are free to go at your own will." I skipped out of the hospital and into the pit. I was so happy! I needed to find my friends and let them know how much I love them. I skipped right into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I laughed. "It's okay." Six mumbled. "Ohhh…. Hello six. Wait. Why am I saying a number…" I giggled. "Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly. "I could never be better! I am so alive. Ohmigosh! Do you know where Meg is? Oh-oh_oh wait! Will you come and pick dandelions with me. You get to make the first wish~." I giggled. "No." Six told me. "But why? I like making wishes! Oh I wish Meg were here she's so nice. Sometimes you can be scary. Scary people can scare people you know?" I giggled. "Have you been given the peace serum?" Six asked. "Phhhttttt. Peace serum! Why would someone need peace serum when everybody is so kind and happy! I'm freeeeeeeeeeee!" I yelled, this earned me a few odd looks, I just stuck my tongue out at them. "You're coming with me." Six stated. "Nooo, I'm going to find Meg!" I smiled. Six grabbed my arm and began pulling down the pit. "Meg! If you can hear me help! Six won't let me see you! Owwww!" I yelled as six poked me. I saw a figure emerging from the cafeteria, Meg! "Meg! Will you come picking dandelions with me? Let's go find some flowers! I like flowers, they smell nice. " I Yelled. "What's up with you?" She asked. "She's had peace serum, too much of it." Six told her. "Where are we going? Are we going to find a rainbow?" I gasped. "Were you taking her?" Meg asked. "I'm going to lock her in my apartment until she has calmed down." Six told her. "Your going to lock me up! That's mean! Why don't you be nice and we can be friends and maybe even besties!" I giggled. But before I got a reply I was being pulled into an apartment.

"Tris? Why are you with Tasha?" Four asked as he came through the front door. "Take a look at her." Six replied. I sat there plaiting Six's hair and giggling. "Peace serum?" Four asked. "Yup." sixreplied. "Wait so your name is really Tris?" I asked."Yes. Don't tell anyone though." She told me. "Why not Trissy poo!?" I giggled. "Right, never call me that again and how much peace serum did they give you?" She yelled. "You are angry, and scary. It's not nice when people are scary!" I said. "Four will you watch her whilst I go to the bathroom?" Tris asked. "Yeah." Four sighed. He plopped down on the sofa next to me. "Can I have a glass of water?" I asked. "Yeah." Four replied getting up and walking over to the sink. I got up and ran for the door, surprisingly it was unlocked. I grasped the handle and flung myself out the door. I ran down the hall and into the pit. I could hear Four calling my name from behind me. "I am freeee!" I yelled and ran into the dorm. "Can I have a piggy back?" I asked Meg. "Yeah… You don't seem calm, did Six let you go?" She asked as I climbed up onto her back. "Your hair looks like caramel. Yummy yummy caramel. I wonder what it taste like?" I wondered. "What?" Meg asked startled. Mmmmm caramel, without thinking I licked her head. "Ewww! Get off of me!" She yelled. "I'm bringing you back to Six!" She said. Meg lunged for me but I sprang up onto my bunk. I pulled the blanket over me and popped out my head. "I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky, I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away!" I sang swaying from side to side.

With a thud I fell from my bunk and hit the floor. I sat up and all the transfers were staring at me. Owen and Luke were laughing. "Were you never told that staring it rude?" I giggled. "Anyway don't laugh I could of hurt myself!" I said. Then the doors swung open. "Has anyone seen Tasha?" Four asked. "He found me! Oh poo…" I muttered. I curled up into a ball and covered myself with my blanket. "Is that-Tasha come with me and we'll get you sorted out." Four said. "Nooooooo. Nonononononooo. I want to stay here. And play." I whined. I got up and made my way through the door. When we got back to the apartment Tris was waiting for us. "Where have you been?" She asked me. "On an adventure!" I smiled. "Lock the door." She ordered four. And as he did I sat down on the sofa. "Can we have a party?" I asked. "No." Tris replied. "Can we go find a rainbow?" I asked. "No." Tris replied. "I'm bored." I moaned. "Well you can tell me about yourself." Tris suggested. "Well I'm a girl and I'm 16 and currently going through dauntless initiation." I told her. "No, I mean like what your family is like and interesting things about yourself." She said. "Well I lived with my mom and my sister in amity, I had had an auntie in Candor and some cousins, but I've never met them. My best friend had always been Meg, and we grew up together. She was the best friend I could ever have. She helped me when my dad died and now she's more like family. " I told her. "I'm sorry to hear about your dad, do you know your cousins names?" She asked. "One of them was called Christina I think." I sighed. Tris just stiffened. "Natasha." She said. "How do you know my real name?" I asked. "Christina said she had a cousin called Natasha and a younger one called Anya they were both from Amity. Your cousin is here, Christina is training the dauntless born." She smiled.

After Tris let me leave she gave me Christina's apartment number and I ran straight there. I knocked frantically and waited until a man answered the door. "Oh sorry, is Christina there?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll go get her." He said. Christina came to the door. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Erm I was talking to Tris and she told me you had cousins in Amity, one called Natasha and another called Anya. I'm your cousin." I explained to her. "You're Natasha?" She asked. I nodded my head. I was soon pulled into a bone crushing hug. "I thought I had left my family behind, I didn't have any family here. But now I have you." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said. And made my way back to the dorm.

I got a couple of stares as I walked to my bunk and that's when I realized what exactly I had done whilst on peace serum. The thought made me cringe. I buried myself under my covers and let myself slowly be claimed by the darkness around me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx Megan for my ideas x Hope u like it! (That is mahogany) = especially for you **

**Thx for reading please review :)**

* * *

I woke up early, and went for a shower before there was a long queue to use it. After showering I dressed myself in a black tank top, leather skinny jeans and my high tops. I made my way to the cafeteria and grabbed a muffin and sat down alone on a table. "Why are you sitting on your own?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around to face Christina. "Because my friends are still in the dorm…" I said. "Come sit with us!" Christina smiled taking me by the wrist and dragging me to a table where she and her friends were sitting. I sat down next to Christina, "This is Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Tr-Six, Four and WiIl." She introduced me to her friends. "Don't worry I know that Tris is Six's real name." I smiled. "Oh thank god! Oh and guys this is my cousin Tasha." Christina added in. "So, what do you think of your instructors?" Uriah teased. They all looked at me. "Well I think they are cool and… good at instructing." I smiled. "I object, I am more than cool." Four butted in. "Well I am sort of new here, so I don't really know you…" I pointed out. "Good point." Four sighed. I ate the rest of my muffin and watched Zeke and Uriah argue about who is better at paintball. I stifled out a laugh and saw Meg and Liv had just come in. They spotted me and looked confused. "How come your sitting with your instructors?" Liv asked. "Because one of them happens to be my cousin. Guys this is Christina. " I smiled. "Ohhh are these your friends? Sit down." Christina beamed. And Meg sat down next to me and Liv sat down next to Meg. "So what is my cousin like?" Christina smiled mischievously. "Well when she isn't trying to lick your hair or pretend to fly and fall off her bunk she can seem normal. But believe me she isn't. And she does some weird things on peace serum; I have had to cope with it since we were toddlers." Meg laughed and then the whole table joined in, all but me. I flushed a deep shade of red; my face was redder than my old amity clothes. "I can't believe you did that! Why didn't you tell me four?" Tris laughed. "Well for starters I was only there when she had just fallen off her bunk, and I completely lost her in the pit." He grinned. "Guys technically that wasn't me, it was the peace serum." I informed. "Yeah right, I bet you've always secretly wanted to lick Meg's hair." Liv giggled.

After Breakfast we all headed to the training room. "This morning you will be assessed on the skills you learnt yesterday, we will then begin to learn the simple stages of self defense for the rest of the day. And over the next few days you will have to fight each other." Four shouted, it was strange how different his personality was outside the training room. I guess that is what makes him such a good instructor though. Whilst Four was talking Tris handed us all a set of knives. We all waited patiently until our go. I noticed that Owen and Luke were holding back laughter every time someone missed the board; I secretly hoped one of them would miss the board. "Tasha" Tris called out. I made my way to the target, I brought my arm above my head and threw the knife being careful not to loosen my grip on it too much, otherwise it would fall out of my hands. When it hit the board it wasn't far from the middle. I finally released the breath I didn't realize I was even holding. I sat back down with Alice, Liv and Shannon as I watched Meg hit dead center. We all sat there in a daze of amazement as she joined us again. "What?" She asked and we all snapped out of the daze. "Well done." I congratulated her. "Thanks. You know Christina is really nice, I wish my cousins were like her." She said. "Yeah, I know." I smiled. Next Liv was called up; she got closer to the center than I had. I congratulated her when she sat back down. Alice and Shannon both hit the target but were close to the outer layer.

After being handed a gun I shot dead center on the target. "Boom!" I cheered and ran back to Meg. Meg got near the center and I was glad that she did, because if Owen and Luke would of laughed at her I don't know what I would of done, but I can guarantee that it would end up with one of them in hospital. Liv shot closer to the center than Meg, training was going well so far. Alice hit nearer to the center than she did last time, and when she came back she perked up slightly. Shannon hit the dead center, and when she did Alice shouted "That's my girl!" This got her a few glares from a couple of candor transfers, George and Kayla. Luckily she got the message and sat down. "Right, you can all go to lunch now." We all made our way out of the door towards the cafeteria. "I forgot my jacket!" Liv shouted running back into the room. "Eewwwwww!" She screamed as she stumbled out of the room. "What?" Meg asked. "I walked in on them sucking each other's face off, I didn't even know that they were together!" Liv cringed. Everyone burst into laughter, except me. "Oh and I guess you knew and all!" Meg giggled. "Well I was stuck in their apartment for hours… So you know! I figured it out!" I laughed. "So you know where they live?" Alice grinned. "Yeah." I replied wearily. "Shall we get some payback… For waking us up with a paintball war?" She Smirked. And everyone agreed to join in.

Instead of going to the cafeteria I lead the way to their apartment. On the way Liv bribed Uriah into letting her borrow 5 loaded paintball guns. "Well we can shoot them with paintballs when they are on their way to their apartment, then set up some pranks in their apartment." We got to their door and it was locked. "Oh, I guess we forgot about that…" I sighed. "Maybe Christina will have a spare key?" Megan wondered. "why would she give some transfers the key to Six and Four's apartment?" Shannon asked. "Well Tasha is her cousin, and we could tell her we are getting revenge, Christina looks like she's up for a laugh." Liv pointed out. Before she could even finish I made my way to her apartment and banged on her door. "Christina! Christina I need your help It's…" I began but before I could finish off my sentence she opened the door. "What is it?" She asked looking worried. "Well, me and my friends decided to get revenge on Four and Tris, do you happen to have a spare key to her apartment?" I asked. "I have such a cool cousin, and yeah, just slip it under my when door you're done with it." She smiled handing me a key. And I ran back down the hall to Tris and Four's apartment, when we got in Alice's eyes when wide. "Right, I see washing up liquid. I want one of you guys to open up the toilet and pour it in, someone can try to find some flour and put it in the shower, hairdryer or anything like that. Whilst I'll look for some food colouring which we can put in their Owens shampoo when we get back to the dorm, I saw him laughing at you yesterday Tasha. And it never goes un-noticed!" Alice grinned. Meg grabbed the washing up liquid and started pouring it in the toilet whilst I put flour in their shower. Alice and Shannon looked for the food colouring whilst Liv kept watch. When we had finished in the apartment we ran up to Christina's apartment and slipped the key under her door and made our way to the cafeteria. I popped my head round the corner and located our targets, Tris and Four sat at a table with Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina and Will in the far left corner. We all charged in and began to shoot them, surprisingly everyone in the cafeteria just made way for us as we shot paintballs at Tris and Four. Maybe something similar to this happens every now and then, oh I do love dauntless life. Tris sprang up out of her seat and pulled out two paintball guns from under the table. She handed one to four and they both chased us into the pit, there we carried on with our paintball fight and soon everyone was covered in paint. "Uriah, why did you set us up?" Liv shouted. "Well you don't think I was going to let you shoot paintballs at my friends without giving them a little bit warning." He sniggered. "And to think I gave you my muffin!" Liv shouted. "Right let's get back to training!" Four shouted. And we all dumped our guns with Uriah and ran to the training room.

Tris taught us a few kicks and punches and we were made to practice them on our punching bags until the end of training which went by quickly. So after we all decided to wander the pit. As we made our way through the crowds of people we came across a tattoo parlor. "Hey, guys can you wait for me I think I want a tattoo?" I asked. "Yeah! Oh and I'm getting one too." Liv squealed. "Me three!" Meg grinned. And we all made our way into the shop. I chose to have a small arrow on the inside of my wrist because 'An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backwards. When life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means it's going to launch you into something great. So just focus and keep aiming. ' It took around half an hour for it to be done and it stung a lot. Liv chose to have a trail of stars from the side of her wrist to the side of her hand. And Meg chose to have a dove on her wrist. When my tattoo was done Meg was already finished and we were all waiting for Liv. Liv's tattoo tock another 20 minutes before she came out then made our way round the rest of the pit.

When we got bored of wandering through the pit we went to see if our pranks had worked. We knocked on Tris and Four's apartment but no one answered. I ran up to Christina's apartment with everyone and when the door finally opened it wasn't Christina. "Oh hi T-Six." I grinned. "How come you're here?" I asked. "Well my shower was filled with flour, and the bathroom is flooded with bubbles after someone poured washing up liquid in it!" She began. "Oh yeah we forgot to warn you about that. Well as they say sweet revenge!" Liv Smirked. "Oh, ok you want to make this into a game? It is on, but no pranks during training." Tris announced. "Should we be scared?" Shannon asked. "Yes." Tris smiled closing the door in our faces. Alice was first to speak. "I found some green food dye in Six's apartment; shall we put it to good use?" Alice grinned.

We ran back to the dorms and into the bathroom, there were three bottles of shampoo. "Let's pour the food dye into one and hide the other bottles so we can use them." Meg smiled. Sweet revenge. I ran back to my bunk and put the two shampoo bottles in my trunk. I spotted George and Kayla with Talia (my arch rival from amity) "If I were you I wouldn't use the shampoo tonight." I hinted. Although I hated Taylor I didn't want to have anymore Haters. Because if I did who knows what they could all do to get back at me? "Why? Do you want me to have greasy hair or something?" Talia snapped. "As much as I'd love for you to have undeniably greasy hair, I would listen to my advice. Although it will be obvious who doesn't." I shot, and walked over to my bunk ready for bed. It took me a while to get to sleep but I heard a lot of whispering and people running around just before I did finally fall asleep.

My eyes fluttered open and a soaring pain was sent through my arms. My hands ached! OMG THEY WERE TIED TO MY BED FRAME! Oh Tris! All the other initiates exept me, Meg, Liv, Alice and Shannon. Oh crap we were going to be late. "Meg! Meeeeeeeg! Meeeeeeeeeeegggggggggg!" I screamed. "Mmmhh?" She mumbled. "Can you untie me? I am tied to my bed frame. Six must have come in here at night." I said. "I can't." She said. "I know you've just woken up but I AM TIED TO MY BEDRAME! AND WERE GOING TO BE LATE TO TRAINING!" I shouted. "No you don't understand I am tied to my bed frame too, I think we all are." She explained. "Oh great! We're the only ones in here so we are going to have to wait here till Six decides to come and help us!" I sighed. "Omg! Tasha can you come and untie me? Tasha!" Liv screamed, waking up Alice and Shannon. And the three of them finally realized we were all tied to the bed frame by our hands and were going to have to wait for Six to come and free us. "Well I'm going back to sleep." I yawned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer *I don't own divergent or any of the charaters, i only own Tasha, Meg, Alice, Shannon, Liv and the other initiates.***

* * *

I was being shaken by the shoulders. "Tasha! Wakey wakey!" Tris cooed. "Tris! You tied me to my bed frame and I missed half of training!" I shouted wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Well I got you all a muffin, and you only missed out on the laps around the training room. So I guess you were lucky." She smiled handing me a muffin. "Wait did you just call her Tris?" Meg asked. "Yeah." I said. "Six is a nickname I use during initiation; you can all call me Tris, just not in training." Tris explained. We all nodded, and I quickly changed into some new clothes before I made my way to the training room eating my muffin.

I walked straight into the training room door with a loud thud. "That is Mahogany!" Christina yelled holding back laughter. "Ok, it's only wood! I thought you were training the dauntless born?" I said. "Yeah I am, but we have decided to warm you up all together for now." She smiled. "Ok, what did I miss out on?" I asked. "Well Tris thought that you wouldn't want to do laps, so she pranked you so you'd miss out on them. Clever, huh?" Christina smiled wiggling her eyebrows. "Yeah, clever." I replied.

Sweaty looking dauntless born and transfers gathered round Christina, Four, Tris and Uriah waiting for their next task. "How come they didn't do laps?" A tall dark haired girl asked Uriah, pointing at us. "Elis isn't it a bit obvious, they were late." Uriah answered Elis. "Oh, and they aren't going to become factionless or anything?" Elis taunted. "No, but they won't be going anywhere without the supervision of an instructor." Tris smirked. "Any dauntless born are now going back to the training room with me and Uriah!" Christina yelled. And Christina and Uriah lead the Dauntless born out of the training room. "These are your organized fights. Eric is in charge of the fights, so it is most likely that you will be fighting until one of you is unconscious." Four said turning over an old chalk board:

Talia vs. Liv

Owen vs. Meg

Luke vs. Tasha

Alice vs. Shannon

George vs. Adam

Jay vs. Alex

Once we had all seen our pairings Eric burst through the door "Look who we have here… My favorite group of initiates." Eric spat, glaring at me, Meg, Liv, Alice and Shannon. "What. You know them?" Tris asked. "Yes, I was the one that had to give her peace serum. She was intent on attacking me." Eric smirked. "So what you're saying is that you couldn't take on an initiate, anyway there must have been something that you did to provoke her." Four started. "He slapped Alice and would probably have beaten her up. I just held a gun to his head and he flipped, he attacked me first but I kneed him in his gut which sent him sprawling on the floor. And that's when he got someone to inject me with peace serum, too much of it." I scowled. "I didn't come here to apologize; I came here to see you fight. And I want to see you fight first." Eric sneered pointing at me. I brushed past Tris and she whispered "Be brave." Into my ear as I made my way into the ring.

Me and Luke circled each other for a while before Eric yelled "Hurry up I'm getting bored!" This was when Luke decided to throw a sloppy punch at me, I was quick on my feet and quickly dodged it and hit him in the stomach whilst he wasn't protecting it. When he fell to the floor I realized that his hair was tinted green, he had used the shampoo. "I see you dyed your hair!" I laughed kicking him in the side. Unexpectedly he sprang up from the floor, he had recovered quickly. I needed to act quicker, and just as I thought about my next move he threw a fierce punch to my left cheek. I automatically put my hand to my cheek, it came back soaked in blood. I sent a quick kick to his face and he edged to the corner of the ring as I slowly closed in on him. I reputedly hit Luke's head and he finally had gone cold. "That's enough. You have only proved that you were a coward. Now go." Eric spat. "What? How was that cowardly?" I argued. "You showed no mercy, you wouldn't let him put up a fight for his own consciousness!" Eric taunted. "What will convince you that I'm not coward? At least I wasn't the one that had to inject peace serum into a girl because 'Someone' didn't want to fight her! That was real cowardice!" I screamed. "The chasm, you will dangle over it for 3 minutes. That is what you have earned yourself talking to a Dauntless leader like that." He smirked. "Eric, you have no right to do that they are our initiates not yours!" Tris began. "I'm a leader her I can do what I want." He sneered.

I followed Eric to the chasm. "Step over." He spat. I swung my legs over the barrier, hoping it would support my body weight. "Hold onto the bars and dangle your legs over the edge!" Eric barked. All the initiates stared at me. What had I gotten myself into? "You aren't seriously going to make her do that?" Meg gasped. Eric pulled out a knife and pressed it to her neck, "If you at any point quit, you know what will happen." He spat. Four glanced at me before mouthing 'be careful'. My hands gripped the barrier and I let my legs fall off the edge. "Three minutes has begun." Eric smiled. My hands felt like they could slip any second now, my weight was dragging me down. I found it difficult to hold myself on the barrier. I couldn't slip or quit because Meg would pay the price. The splash of the water brushed against my ankles and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight. Every part of my body was screaming don't look down, don't look down! But I couldn't help myself, I glanced down and saw my body crumpled in the rocks. No! That wasn't going to be me. "The tree minutes have got to be up by now." I murmured, I felt like if I spoke any louder my hands would lose their grip on the barrier. "Oh they are, it's just that this is very amusing." Eric laughed. "Take the knife from Meg's throat, and please can someone help me up?" I asked letting out a small whimper. Just as Tris went to help me up Eric told everyone that I had to get up myself, and that no one was allowed to help me.

I pulled myself up gently, knowing that one wrong move could send me falling to my deaths. I was nearly there I just needed to pull up my leg. I was finally in a standing position as I hauled myself over the barrier. Meg and Tris both helped me up and I swear I saw a tear escape Tris' eye. "It's ok now." She mumbled. I wondered whether something similar to this had happened in her initiation. Christina turned the corner and was startled to find us all here. "What did you do?" She shouted at Eric, glancing from me to Tris to Meg then Four. "He made me hang over the chasm to prove I wasn't a coward, and I did. At least you can't call me a coward now." I explained to Christina. "You did what? She's my cousin and the only family I have. She could have died! " She screamed slapping Eric. The noise crackled from wall to wall. "I really don't like you lot. And considering I'm a dauntless leader I'd stay out of my way or else there will be much more you will lose!" Eric threatened.


	5. Chapter 5

We all made our back to the training room in silence. Meg held my hand all the way to there. Before anyone carried on fighting Luke was taken awake to the infirmary by Owen who happened to have the same tinted green hair as Luke. I was glad that he had found the shampoo. Owen noticed my gaze. "What are you staring at Amity?" He spat. "Oh, I was just looking at how your hair is a tinted green colour. And by the way, I don't know anything about how it happened."I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Alice and Shannon." Four called. And they both made their way into the ring. They both exchanged glances; they might have had something planned. Both of them circled each other and Shannon mad the first move, she went to kick Alice. Alice caught her foot and gave Shannon time to brace herself for the fall; Shannon made no attempt to break free and fell to the floor and lay very still. As Four announced Alice's victory Shannon's eyes fluttered open and Alice went to help her up. Shannon refused to go to the infirmary and sat herself down next to Alice. Just as George and Adam got into the ring I was called out by Tris. I followed her outside the room and into a hallway. "Are you ok? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" She questioned me. "I'm fine." I responded. "Are you sure? Is there anything you need or want? An early lunch, a break, the day off?" She suggested. "No, really I'm fine. You know earlier, when we were in the chasm, you looked a bit emotional did something similar to this happen last year?" I asked. "Yeah, someone actually jumped, Al. And last year Christina was left to dangle over the Chasm too. Eric is a sick person." She told me before pulling me into a hug.

Together we walked back into the training room, to see that George had won the fight. I quickly made my way back to Meg. "Turns out that Shannon and Alice had planned that." Meg exclaimed. "I knew that they'd planned something." I smiled. Meg was called up just as Owen had come back; he came through the door with his hands in his pockets. And they both made their way to the ring. As they began to fight Owen threw some sloppy punches that Meg easily blocked before kicking him to the floor. Just before Meg got another punch in Owen reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. He slit Meg's forehead and with a swift movement stabbed her. Luckily four had noticed this and grabbed Owen and threw him across the room. "Your disqualified, leave the training room and you won't come back until it is sure Meg is okay." Four spat. Tris and I helped Meg to her feet and we both walked her to the infirmary. Just as we walked through the entrance to the infirmary Meg collapsed. Probably due to blood she loss. Nurses ran to where she was on the floor and bought her to a hospital bed, where she was stitched up. She hadn't woken up yet after about an hour, and me and Tris made our way back to the training room. When we walked into the training room it was empty. "Oh, they must have gone to lunch." Tris said, and we made our way to the cafeteria.

I noticed that Shannon, Alice and Liv were both sat with Four, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Marlene and Lynn. "Err… Guys?" I asked. "Do you remember your punishment for being late?" Uriah laughed. "Yeah, I dint know we were taking it seriously though…" I began, finding an empty seat next to Christina. "We aren't, were using it as an excuse to hang out with you." Uriah added. "And make sure Eric doesn't do anything." Christina said wearily. "What's with Eric, why are you all so cautious of him?" I asked, immediately regretting my question. "He's dangerous; apparently he's been seen going to erudite headquarters to have meetings with Janine." Four explained. "What's so bad with that?" Alice asked. "Janine wants to wipe out all Divergents, and when someone talks about wiping people out it can never be good. And Eric has been visiting erudite far too much for it to be just for business, Eric and Janine could be working together for what they both love the most. Control. Divergents are easily spotted when they go through their fear landscape. So many people in Dauntless could be exposed. Divergence could cost you your life here." Tris told us all. Eric already hated me. What if he found out I was Divergent. He and Janine would kill me. And the next stage of training was going through our fear landscape. I felt the blood rush from my face, and I knew that I was going pale. "Sorry." I blurted before running out of the cafeteria, leaving the whole table speechless.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the infirmary. I walked over to the desk and a lady greeted me, "How can I help you?" God, it was as if she belonged in Amity, a smile crept up her face as she waited for my response. "I'm looking for my friend, Meg. It's urgent." I half whispered, I was scared that if I spoke any louder I would erupt into tears. "Ok, she's in room 6, at the end of the corridor turn left and look for her number."She smiled, people this friendly scared me. And I ran down the corridor into room 6. Meg sat up against the bed, asleep. But as soon as the door closed her eyes fluttered open. "Hey" she smiled. "I need to talk to you about something important." I murmured just loud enough for her to hear. "Okay." She nodded. I sat down in the chair next to her bed. "We might not be so safe here," I began, as Meg let out a small gasp. "Eric is working with Janine, and Janine wants to eliminate the Divergent race. But the next stages of training is going through our fear landscapes, and according to Tris Divergents are easily spotted when people go through their fear landscape. What if Eric finds out? We could be killed!" I said in between sobs. Meg tensed. "How would he find out?" She asked trying to cheer me up. "Well he could suspect us and get Erudite to hack into the Dauntless files. If either of us shows our divergence in our fear landscapes, we are done for." I whispered.

We both sat there in silence when the door burst open. Christina. "I thought you'd be here." She chuckled. "What's the matter? We can protect you from Eric. You shouldn't be upset about it." She told me pulling me into a hug. "It's not that." I replied. "What is it then?" Christina asked. I glanced towards Meg, who nodded. I could trust Christina, she was my cousin. "If I tell you what is wrong you have to swear you won't tell anyone," I mumbled as Christina swore to secrecy. "I'm Divergent. And so is Meg." I whispered. Christina took my hand and pulled me out of the room, out of the infirmary into the pit. She swore to secrecy! Why, she wouldn't hand me in would she? "Meet me at the train tracks in 5 minutes, don't tell anyone where you are going and don't bring anyone." Christina whispered before running down the pit.

The cold air nipped at my skin as I stood against a wall waiting for Christina. I hope she wouldn't take forever because I was getting colder by the minute. Just as I thought I was getting frost bite 3 shadowy figures emerged from the dauntless compound. I thought Christina told me not to bring anyone, so why would she bring anyone? As she approached me it was clear who she had brought with her, Four and Tris. "I'll explain everything on the train." She yelled over the loud screeches of the train. We all ran alongside one of the carts and hauled ourselves in. "I had to tell Tris and Four, but don't worry you can trust them they are divergent too." Christina explained.

After Tris explained to me what being divergent meant she told me that she would find the time to explain it to Meg soon. Tris promised me that she would help me get through initiation before she told me to go get some rest because we were visiting the fence tomorrow. And we all jumped off the train as we got to Dauntless headquarters, and went our separate ways.

When I walked into the dorm Alice, Liv and Shannon both rushed up to me. "Where have you been, nobody had seen you since lunch! We were begging to think you had jumped." Liv said pulling me into a hug. "I was in the infirmary waiting for Meg to wake up." I lied. "You'll be glad to know I didn't end up in there, I won my fight. Oh and I can kick some ass!" Liv smirked. And Alice and Shannon both squished me into a group hug. I was glad my friends cared that much. "Tris came and told me that we are visiting the fence tomorrow, so I think I'll go for a shower and then go to sleep." I told Liv, Alice and Shannon.

After a long warm shower I stared up to the ceiling until I was claimed by the darkness around me.

_I opened my eyes and I was back in amity, in my home. I would of felt completely normal, but that was before the screaming started. I ran down the stairs to where the source of noise was coming from and opened the door to the living room. There stood my mom in tears with her back to me, and behind her stood Anya. The screaming carried on as my mother came down with her hand and Anya was struck by it. "Nooooo!" I screamed. But none of them even realized that I was here. And it carried on. It carried on and I couldn't do anything about it. I curled up into a ball and cried my eyes out as I heard my sister pleading for mercy. "This is for your own good" My mother shouted. "You must learn, how to become a true Amity. One that is loyal to her faction, unlike your sister." She screamed. _

I sat bolt upright and realized that it was just a dream. It was just a dream. I looked at my watch as it read 7:10. We had to meet at the train tracks at 8:00, I think I had enough time to get changed and visit Meg. Maybe she would be allowed to come to the fence. With the thought still running through my mind I got up and quickly changed into my clothes. Before leaving to go get Meg I grabbed a fresh change of clothes for her, if she was allowed to leave she would need some fresh clothes to put on.

I ran all the way to the infirmary and into Meg's room. "Wakey, wakey!" I yelled, and her eyes fluttered open. "Hi" She whispered. "Morning, didn't the doctors say you were allowed to leave today?" I replied. "Yeah, but I might need a new change of clothes." Meg groaned. "Already sorted!" I chuckled throwing some clothes at her.

Meg was all ready to go, and we both walked together out of the infirmary. I looked at my watch and it was 7:55. "Were going to be late! Let's quickly grab a muffin and run to the train tracks!" I yelled as we both ran into the cafeteria grabbing a muffin and ran out of the dauntless compound. When we got to the train tracks everyone had already arrived, as the train came we all hauled ourselves on. I ate my muffin and stared out the door at the endless Amity meadows we passed, and the one stream that cut through them, hidden by many trees and bushes.

**-Flashback-**

**_It was a hot summer's day and me and Meg sat in a tree staring out at the open meadow. All of a sudden there was shouting and laughter coming from behind the trees. "Who could that be?" Meg wondered out loud and we both jumped out of the tree and ran over to where all the noise was coming from. We both stared in amazement at the Dauntless who played in the stream hidden by layers of trees and bushes. Why were the dauntless children playing here? "Hey, look two Amity girls!" A tall willowy ginger girl shouted. "Oh, sorry we were just going!" I shouted. "Wait. We're in your compound. So you don't have to leave, why don't you join us?" She asked. "Okay." I smiled and me and Meg began splashing around in the stream. "I'm Brooke." The girl said as I splashed her. "I'm Tasha and this is Meg." I introduced myself and Meg. _**

**_We sent the rest of the afternoon playing in the stream with Brooke and her Dauntless friends until it got dark, and we had to go. I had agreed to meet them here with Meg tomorrow again and we spent the rest of the summer seeing each other_**

**_-End Of Flashback-_**

That was the time we had encountered Dauntless, and it was a memory I would never forget.

We got off the Train and walked around the fence as Tris and Four explained what the guards did. I was staring into space when I saw a young Amity girl not much younger than myself run past us. I recognized her though, it was Anya. "I'll be back in a second." I yelled running after the figure. "Where are you going?" Four yelled. "Erm… I really need to pee. I know my way around I'll find you!" I yelled. But he sent Tris with me. She caught up with me easily. "Where are you actually going?" She asked. "My sister, she's there." I pointed to the red and yellow figure as we got closer to her.

We got closer and she was sat at the edge of a meadow crying. "Anya?" I asked, and she turned around. "Natasha? What are you doing here?" She asked in between sobs. "We were just being told, about guard jobs at the fence. Why are you crying?" I asked pulling her into a hug. "Mum, she won't talk to me. She hasn't spoken to me since you left." Anya cried. "It's ok. You don't need her you can look after yourself, you are strong enough, you are brave enough," I mumbled into her hair. "I really have to go now, why don't you come and see me on visiting day?" I said getting to my feet. "I don't know how to get onto a moving train though." Anya frowned. "Practice then, and soon enough you could come and join me in dauntless. Be brave!" I told her as I walked back to the fence with Tris. ****

* * *

Thx everyone who reviewed, plz let me know what you think of this chapter,

-T


	6. Chapter 6

When I got back to the fence, Four went on about how the bottom 5 initiates will go on to be dauntless guards. After that we all walked back to the train tracks. Waiting in silence as the train arrived.

I hauled myself onto the train and sat down against the wall. I was lost in thought, how could my mom do this to Anya? Why? She was only a year younger than me, but that doesn't mean she has to spend what might be her last year in amity without a mother. How dare she. "Tasha? You alright?" Meg asked. "Yup." I replied. "Look, I knew you weren't going to the loo. But why did you suddenly leave?" She asked. I took a deep breath, "Well I was worried how my mom would cope with me leaving Amity. And-And, it's been bothering me for a while now. But when we were at the fence, I saw Anya running past us, she looked upset. I hoped it wasn't her, but the way her blonde ringlets bounced as she ran, I knew it was her. I just had to check that my mom hadn't tuned out on her, that things were all right. But they weren't." I told them, holding back the tears that were building in the back of my eyes. Alice, Shannon and Liv all looked at me with awe. "I'm sorry to hear that." Liv gasped. "Don't be, it's not your fault." I told her. I didn't get why people always apologized for things they could never be sorry for. We all spent the rest of the journey in silence.

When we returned to the training room Tris flipped over the blackboard to reveal the fights:

Alex **vs.** Talia

George **vs.** Owen

Luke **vs.** Shannon

Liv **vs**. Jay

Meg **vs.** Adam

Alice **vs.** Tasha

Oh god. I was going to have to fight Alice. I watched as the fights carried on hoping that somehow I could wriggle my way out of fighting Alice. I dint want to hurt her and I don't think she wanted to hurt me. What if she didn't want to be my friend after the fight… "Alice vs. Tasha" Four yelled. Oh god.

As I made my way to the ring I felt my body tense, and when I looked into Alice's eyes I finally realized one thing. I was going to have to fight her.

Before I had chance to react I got a punch hard to my jaw and my vision slowly went black around me…

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll make the next chapter longer but at the moment I have been busy. Hope you like it. ;) Let me know what you think -T **


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes fluttered open and I was lying on a white hospital bed, in a bleak white room. The infirmary. What was I doing here? And with that thought my memory returned to me. The panic that filled my head as I finally walked into the ring, I didn't want to fight Alice. But that one punch, I wasn't ready yet and it sent me sprawling onto the floor where I remember crying out in pain before the black spots at the edges of my vision closed in on my sight. A doctor walked in. "Your awake then," He said "I'll have to do some checks on you before I can send you back." And before I could object he shone a bright light in both my eyes. "You are free to go back to training." He exclaimed and left the room.

When I left the infirmary I didn't go straight to training. I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed two muffins. I ate one of them before I even arrived to the training room. How long had it been since I had eaten, because boy I was hungry. I walked through the doors and saw Owen vs. Alice in the ring. I made my way to Meg, hoping not to draw that much attention to myself. "Here," I said handing her a muffin. "Where are Liv and Shannon?" I asked. "Infirmary." Meg replied. "Since when?" I asked curiously. "Since an hour ago, you've been out since yesterday afternoon. I was getting worried you weren't going to wake up." Meg smiled. "But I did." I grinned, pulling her into a hug.

After 20 minutes passed by Alice had won the fight. I don't know where this hidden talent had come from. And as soon as Owen was taken to the infirmary we were dismissed to lunch. It was kind of lonely as me Meg and Alice sat at our usual table. But our comfortable silence was soon ended, by Elis. "Um… Guys can I sit with you cuz Brooke is in the infirmary. Those damn fights." Elis muttered. When no one answered her I spoke up. "Yeah sure." And with a sigh she sat down next to me. "Well you probably already know but I'm Elis. You are?" She asked. "I'm Tasha." I smiled. "Wait a second, Tasha rings a bell… Wait! Tasha as in first jumper Tasha." Elis laughed. "The one and only." I grinned. I felt a small tap on the shoulder. When I turned around to see who it was I was pulled into a hug by Christina. "Oh thank god. Finally you're awake. I thought I wouldn't have anyone to go to Zeke's party with! " Christina smiled. "What?" I questioned. "Zeke is having a party later, and you have got to come with me! It will take your mind of things! We are going to get you a new dress and a makeover!" Christina giggled, pulling me from my seat. "Wait. Meg and Alice come too." I begged, if I had to buy a new dress and have a makeover, so did they. Christina nodded and I grabbed Meg's hand. "Erm… I'm not really in the mood." Alice said and walked out.

Tris gave all the initiates the rest of the day off, as we had finished all the fights already. So Christina made me and Meg buy a pair of black dresses. Christina took us to her apartment, and placed Meg on a chair, ready to do her hair and makeup. Before Christina could start Will walked in. "Hi." He said. "Hi." Christina smiled running up to him and planting a small kiss on his lips before returning to Meg. "So, Will and you…" I giggled. "Isn't it a bit obvious… We share an apartment." Christina smirked.

It took another hour before Christina was done with Meg, and when she was she put Meg under strict orders not to touch her makeup or her hair. Meg looked beautiful, Christina had put her hair up into a bun on top of her head and given her Smokey eyes with a dull red lipstick. She then began to work on me, it took forever. And I meant it, but it was worth it because when I was done my messy blonde hair had been curled and my makeup. I didn't know how to describe it, but it just looked great.

Me and Meg both got into our dresses. "I'll be right back!" I shouted, pulling Meg out Christina's apartment. "Be back soon! And no messing up your make up or hair!" Christina yelled. I ran down the corridor to the dorms. "Do you know where the dauntless born dorm is?" I asked a passing dauntless. "Yep, next left." He said, before I ran where the dorms were supposed to be. I barged in. All eyes in the room turned to me. God this was awkward. "Has anyone seen… Elis?" I asked avoiding their gaze. "Yeh," A tall boy with shaggy dark brown hair said. "She's in the training room…" He continued. "Thanks…" I began. "Thanks Shane." He stated. Me and Meg walked over to the training room and walked in. "Elis… " Meg shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry were you expecting Elis." Owen said emerging from the shadows. "We are leaving." I said grabbing Meg's wrist and marching over to the door. But before either of us reached the door Owen was in front of us again. "Do you mind. My cousin is expecting me." I said with a bored tone, shoving him out the way.

Before I even knew it he sent a punch to my jaw. Meg immediately sent one in return and they were circling each other ready for one another to make the first move. Owen lunged at Meg and pushed her to the ground. This was my signal to intervene. I punched Owen in the back of his head with all my might and watched as he crumpled to the floor. "What the hell?" A voice boomed.

And me and Meg both faced a confused Elis. "Well a boy called Shane told us you would be down here, but it turns out he set us up. And then Owen tried to fight us and… Well, you can see what we did. " I explained. "No, Shane didn't set you up. I always come down to the training room for extra practice, but I went to go see if Brooke had been let out of the infirmary. She had and I helped her back to the dorm. But what did you want me for?" Elis asked. "Well Christina invited me and Meg to Zeke's party, do you want to come?" I asked. "Sure." Elis smiled. And the three of us walked out the door. On our way back to Christina's apartment we noticed a figure that had been on our tail since we left the training room. And we all decided to walk a little faster. But this figure broke out into a run and then shortly after realizing so did we.

When we reached Christina's apartment we literally sprang through the door. "What was that about?" Will asked looking confused at our entrance. "Someone was following us." I stated. And with my statement three loud knocks sounded through the door. Christina jumped from her seat and motioned for us to get into the other room. Once the door shut we heard Christina open the door. "Are you hiding initiates after their curfew?" A familiar voice shouted. Eric. "No," Christina replied. "I was just about to settle down so do you mind leaving me in peace?" She added. "I'm afraid I don't believe you. I hope you won't mid me having a little look around." Eric sneered. There were a loud thud of footsteps that got closer and closer, until I heard the door click open. We stood dead in our tracks. "What are you doing here after your curfew?" Eric smirked. "Well they got lost so I was just showing them back to their dorms." Christina butted in, and grabbed us by the wrists and ran out of the apartment. "Sorry. Guys just head back to your dorms and don't come out until the morning." She whispered, before seeing us off.

We ran past the dauntless born's dorm waving goodbye to Elis. And we made it to our dorm within a matter of seconds. When we got In we saw Liv sitting with Alice, who had tears streaming down her face. "What's the matter?" I asked Alice. She nodded at Liv, who was obviously going to tell me. "Well. After losing all her fights, Shannon gave up and she decided that it was best that she left. But before she left she told Alice the real reason she transferred to dauntless. Apparently Shannon only transferred because she wanted to be with Alice, she didn't even get dauntless in her aptitude test. But this stage of training made Shannon regret her choice. And just after being dismissed from the infirmary she packed up her things and just left." Liv sighed. "I'm so sorry Alice. Thing will get better soon." Meg sniffed. "No, you don't understand. Shannon is factionless because of the one choice I made. I won't ever be able to forgive myself," Alice sobbed. "Please, could you let me be alone?" She added. And we all got up and headed to our bunks.

I stared up at the ceiling for a while and went over today's events. And before I knew it I was sound asleep.

I woke up to a startling sound of shouting. "Wake up!" Liv shouted. "We are going to be late!" Meg added. "Tasha!" They both shouted in unison. "I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted in surrender as I got up and quickly got dressed. And just as I had slipped on my shoes Meg and Liv dragged me out the room and we broke out into a sprint. We ran into the cafeteria and each grabbed a muffin and ate it quickly as we jogged to the training room. "Where is Alice?" I asked. "She said she needed some time alone." Meg told me.

When we all got into the training room we stared in amazement at Owen. He was still on the floor. Tris and Four were both shaking him awake. I stifled a laugh as he stirred and got up, I had completely forgotten that we had left him here. "Right we have some important announcements. Here are your rankings; the bottom two will become factionless." Four announced whilst flipping over the board.

Alice

Jay

Meg

Tasha

Liv

Alex

Owen

Talia

George

Adam

Shannon

That meant that Adam was factionless, because Shannon had already left. "Adam you have until lunch to pack up your things and leave." Tris told him. "For the next stage of training you will go through your fear landscape. You will each go through one of mine or Tris' fears today and tomorrow. But on Friday you will go through your fear landscape." Four explained.

We followed Tris and Four to the Simulation rooms. And we sat in silence until we were called up. "Tasha" Tris called. And suddenly the world around me didn't matter anymore, it was just me. As I walked into the room I sat down in the ice cold metal chair. "How am I meant to hide it?" I asked, they automatically knew what I was talking about. "Don't try to manipulate the situation. Calm your breathing or get over the fear." Tris said, whilst injecting me with what seemed to be the simulation serum. And the world around me became black.

_I stood in a room, with four bleak white walls, but no door. Already my heart was racing. How was I going to get out? What was I going to do? Would I ever get out of this simulation, if there was no way out? I fell to the floor and tried to focus on my breathing. But how could I, when the walls were beginning to close in on me. I was going to die here. I thought these were meant to be Tris or Four's fears, not mine. I couldn't breathe. I struggled to my feet and began thrashing on the walls. I wasn't helping the situation, one last try. And with all my might I thrashed against the walls one final time. I fell to the floor and closed my eyes. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. The walls were now closing in on me at a faster rate. This isn't real! And slowly my breath came back to me. I stayed in a ball on the floor until the walls weren't there anymore. _

I lunged up from my seat. "It's okay. It's over now." Tris told me and I sat back down. "The fear turned into one of your own. But you did well, you were able to calm yourself down really quickly." Four told me. I gave him a puzzled look. "It took you 6 minutes to wake up. You have the fastest time out of everyone yet." Tris explained. "But I swear I was in there for hours…" I began. "That's all part of the simulation." Four said. "You can have an early lunch. You finished way before we expected you too." Tris smiled letting me out the room.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, here you go. ;) hope you like it let me know what you think **

**- T**


	8. Chapter 8

"What fear did you have to face?" Meg asked, I was dreading this question. I took another bite of my cake. "What was the fear?" Liv asked. "Come on!" Meg exclaimed. "You first." I sighed. "Ok… I had to shoot my family." Meg said. "Now you Tasha!" Liv smiled. "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll tell me yours. Well… Being stuck and not being able to escape." I admitted. "What like claustrophobia?" Alice asked. "Not really, it's not the small space I'm scared of, I hate not being able to get out of a room." I explained. "Wait… So the fear you faced turned into one of your own? " Alice smirked. "No way!" Liv laughed. "Olivia!" I yelled. "Shhhh! Don't ever use that name again or I will chop your dead body up into 100 pieces and throw each and every one of them into a bucket of acid, then pour your remains down into the sewer." Liv threatened. "Someone please remind me not to get on her bad side." I giggled. "I had to face heights." Liv said, as I took the last bite of my cake.

We all headed back to the training room shortly after discussing the fears we faced. How easy did I make it for everyone to guess that the fear turned into one of my own? "Change of plan…" Four began. "Instead of facing another of our fears, you will face one of your own fears." Tris smiled. It must be entertaining knowing what people's fears are and how they cope with them.

After a while of waiting in silence I was called up. I got up and walked over to the door taking my time, because I was nervous. The last time I was in the simulation I thought I was never going to come out. I finally walked through the door and sat in the metal chair. "You allright?" Tris asked. "No not really, I'm about to face one of my fears… What other than scared do you want me to feel." I replied. "It's only a simulation, just try to hide your divergence. Because these files are going to Erudite. And we both know that Erudite don't like divergents." Tris said calmly as four typed a load of stuff into the computer. "What if I accidently let It show?" I asked. "Then I'll alter it. You need to learn to hide it though, because Eric will watching all your fears soon." Four reassured me, as Tris injected the needle into me. "Be brave." She whispered into my ear as my vision went black.

_I was back in the Bleak white room. But my heart rate suddenly pounded as if it were trying to break through my chest, as I realized there was no door. A woman emerged from the corner of the room with a smug smile. "Finally, I've been waiting for you. You wil lnow be given the death serum. Enjoy your last breaths." She smiled walking back into the corner. Tears streamed down my face as I pounded on the walls, they didn't budge. And when the lady came back she held a needle in her hand with a strange purple liquid waiting to be injected into me. She lunged for me but I ran. I was out of her way and she couldn't reach me. But suddenly the walls started closing in on me again, and the woman disappeared into thin air. I crouched into a small ball and told myself over and over again that it wasn't real. The walls disappeared._

I jerked up in my seat "Don't worry it isn't real… It's just a simulation." Tris explained. "How long?" I mumbled. "5 and a half minutes." Tris replied. "Thank you." I muttered before leaving the room. "Oh and by the way you have the rest of the day off." Tris yelled after me.

I waited for Meg to come out the doors, but it was taking a while, so I sat against the walls with my eyes closed for a few seconds. Whilst I was in mid thought someone cleared their thought, and I fluttered my eyes open to find Elis standing in front of me. "Did you have a bad time in your simulation?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Well in case you didn't know, it's nearly dinner time and I'm hungry . Do you want to come sit with me?" She asked whilst pulling me up to my feet. "Okay." I said putting a smile on my face.

I sat at a table with Elis and her friend Brooke, who had wild red hair and beautiful blue eyes. And we all ate burgers at a table in the corner. We were far away from most people but the closest table to us was Talia, Owen and George. God I hated them. "So you were the first jumper. What was it like?"Brooke asked. "It's cool. Doesn't make any difference to the rankings though, bummer." I grinned, whilst Elis and Brooke chuckled. "I'm glad we have Uriah and Christina training us… Tris and Four are lethal." Elis stated. "They aren't really, they just don't like the candor-smart mouths, witty erudite or really dopey amity's." I told Elis. "That's hard to believe." Brooke laughed.

At that precise moment Meg, Liv and Alice walked into the cafeteria, Meg looked really pale. She spotted me and came and slumped down in the chair next to me as Liv and Alice took the seats next to Brooke and Elis. "You ok?" I asked, and Meg shook her head. "Don't let the simulations get the better of you… They might seem real but it's meant to be like that. Oh and by the way I'm Brooke." Brooke smiled. Meg put a small smile on her face. "What was your fear then?" She asked trying to hide the curiosity in her voice. "I'll tell you if you tell me yours. Same goes for everyone." Brooke eyed the whole table as we all muttered our agreements. "I was at the top of a cliff and I fell, but I didn't stop falling." Brooke said looking at the center of the table. "Well… I was surrounded by evil little ducks…" Meg mumbled. "Ducks?" Alice asked in amazement, as we all silently chuckled. "You don't get it, there is great evil behind their cute form and I am one of the only people in Chicago who understand what a threat they really pose to us." Meg ranted. "Losing a fight." Alice sighed. Typical, I thought. "Being stuck in Amity headquarters…" Liv sighed. "Why?" I laughed, this was ridiculous. Amity was so peaceful and serine. Why would someone be scared of it? "It's creepy how everyone is always so happy. They are like robots programmed to kill the world with happiness." Liv explained, whilst the rest of us laughed. "Drowning." Elis stated. "Tasha?" Meg asked. "Being stuck in a room without an escape…" I said whilst a shiver ran down my back. The thought of it made me want to gag. "What like claustrophobia?" Alice asked. "Sort of, but the main thing that bothers me is the fact there is no escape." I explained.

After dinner we all headed back to the dorms, tomorrow was going to be a long day. And I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

There was a sudden cold feeling on my face, and I sat bolt upright to find that Liv had chucked a glass of water at me. "You chucked water on me?" I asked. "You wouldn't wake up, we are going to play capture the flag. We wouldn't want you to be late now, would we?" Liv grinned. "Olivia!" I yelled getting out of bed as I ran after her. I didn't have to get changed because last night I fell asleep in my clothes. I chased Liv down the corridor into the pit, and we both weaved in and out of people as I tried to catch up with Liv. By the time I got to the train tracks Meg was already there. "I left after you… And I arrived before you… But Liv's not here… And you were chasing Liv…" Meg said. "True. But I was running after her and we took a detour." I smiled. Suddenly a paitball gun was being thrown at me and I didn't have enough time to see who threw it, but as soon as I caught it a box of ammo was thrown at my head. I had my suspicions of who it was, well I think it was Liv. "We are all going to get onto the train and there we will pick our tems." A cold voice shouted above the constant chatter, ugh… Eric.

The vibration of the train shuddered up my spine as it approached us and I broke out into a run next to it, hauling myself up into the cart. I was quick to get to my feet, as I wasn't going to get squished under the next person to hop onboard. And when everyone had gotten in the cart I realized that we were with the dauntless born. "Well obviously I'm going to win, but seeing as we have to play the game anyway I will choose my team… Tas-" Eric began. I felt the blood drain from my face. Oh god he was going to pick me… Please god no! "If you are so sure that you will win, we will pick first." Four smirked. "Tasha." Tris announced, whilst Eric gave Four the daggers. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and I felt the weight of the world slip from my shoulders. The team's ended up looking like this:

Four:

Brooke - Dauntless born Jay - Transfer Shane - Dauntless born Meg - Dauntless born Liv - Transfer George - Transfer Darren – Dauntless born

Eric:

Elis - Dauntless born Jacob - Dauntless born Talia - Transfer Alice - Transfer Laura - Dauntless born Owen - Transfer Liam - Dauntless born Alex - Transfer

Four's team jumped off first and Tris was waiting for us. "You took your time." Tris frowned. "They took a while to wake up. Some didn't." Four shrugged, I guess that was why I had water thrown in my face. "This is all down to you guys I don't know what you are waiting for…" Tris laughed, as the whole group argued about strategies. I slumped down against a tree and watched everybody argue. It was really quite funny; they were all going round in circles. I got bored and looked up into the tree I could easily climb it. And soon I found myself hauling my leg over the branch and looking at the view. There was a bit of movement by the trees. Found them. "Guys just hide the flag, they are by the trees over there." I said jumping down from the tree. They all looked at me with blank expressions. "Okay, so we are going to charge at them and go for the flag then." Shane announced. "Wow you passed your aptitude test with flying colours for Erudite." I muttred. Tris smiled, she must of heard and elbowed Four. "You guys are in charge here not us." He stated, and the others ran off. Me, Meg and Liv walked after them. "Their plan stinks." Liv sighed, as me and Meg nodded in agreement. "Seeing as we are going to lose anyways shall we muck about?" I asked. "Yeah, mission impossible style!" Meg laughed, jumping into a gambol.

We all ran behind the trees, hiding behind them and messing about. I fell to the floor laughing when Liv walked into a tree. But when I stopped I realized that the rest of our team was ambushing Eric's team. It was like a war scene and Meg prodded me when she pointed out the flag to me. "It's unguarded…" She hinted. And the three of us ran towards it. "Oh look… It's a flag!" I exclaimed my voice dripping with sarcasm. And we picked up the flag together, no one noticed so we took it into the paintball fight. "I guess since we have your flag we won?" Meg asked Eric. "What? How? Which Numb-skull left the flag unguarded?" Eric yelled, outraged. As our team looked at us clearly confused. But it didn't matter we won the game, because we didn't use the silly tactics Shane thought up.

I practically ran back to the dorms, I was ready to go to sleep because oh boy I was tired! And as soon as I felt the comfort of my bunk I was fast asleep.

I woke up and looked at my watch. 7:16 Am. I lay down with my eyes closed but my body refused to go back to sleep. So I got up and wandered around the compound, I walked in a complete circle around the compound until I got back to the dorm. I tried to get back to sleep again but to my luck it just wasn't happening. I went into the bathroom for a shower, the bathroom was fairly small but it was decent. I took a long warm shower, once I was done I got dressed. I reached for the handle but the door wouldn't budge. I shook it violently but yet again it didn't open. The door was jammed and I couldn't get out. My heart pounded against my chest and I began to breathe heavily. This was all too much like the simulation, but with one difference. This time it was real. I began pounding on the door screaming for someone to open the door. "Please let me out!" I yelled over and over again, until my thought was sore. But no one heard me.

I completely gave up and sat against the wall sobbing.

After I stopped crying I rose to my feet, determined to get out of here. I took a small run up to the door and ran into it with all my might. I knocked the door down completely and it made a loud bang as it hit the floor. I fell on top of it and scrambled to my feet to everyone looking at me, all the transfers and Tris and Four. I was aware that my eyes were swollen from crying and I was a mess but they looked confused. Everyone that didn't know I was slightly claustrophobic. "What's happened?" I asked. "Alice, she left to find Shannon. But when she returns there is a chance she won't be accepted back in dauntless." Tris told me.

The rest of the day went really quickly, when I faced another of my fears it was the same. I went to sleep with my thoughts racing… What would my fears be? How many would I have? Would I end up factrionless?

That morning I waited patiently for my turn, I was the last one in the room. Why? I hadn't been the last one in the room last time? I let my mind run free for a while before my name was called out. "Tasha" Tris called me. I was lead into a room where I was given the injection whilst Eric, Max, Tris and Four were being wired up. Great not only was I going to go through my fear landscape, but I was having people watch me in it…

* * *

**Sorry just realized my mistakes in this chaopter so i had to correct them, I have a really black eye from rugby and can barely see a thing out of it so sorry :) xx Thanks to anyone who is reading x sorry you probs dont want to know about my rugby injury! LOL! byeeee! -T**


	9. Chapter 9

_I wasn't surprised when I was back in the Bleak white room. But my heart rate suddenly pounded as if it were trying to break through my chest, as I realized there was no door. A woman emerged from the corner of the room with a smug smile. "Finally, I've been waiting for you. You wil lnow be given the death serum. Enjoy your last breaths." She smiled walking back into the corner. The lady came back she held a needle in her hand with a strange purple liquid waiting to be injected into me. She lunged for me but I ran into the corner watching her disappear into thin air. The walls began closing in on me again, and I crouched into a small ball and told myself over and over again that it wasn't real. The walls disappeared._

_I was now in the Amity gardens hidden within hundreds of Amity crowded round a small stage, which Johanna Reyes stood on. I tried to get through to the crowds and to the front but no one would move. I began pushing people but they didn't seem to be affected by it. Johanna began a speech. "The last few weeks have been a hard time for us all but, we cannot let the hard times get the better of us. We must carry on in life, it is what they would of wanted." She began. Wait, who was she talking about? What does she mean by we must carry on in life? "We give our thanks to all those who lost their lives in honor of our safety… Jessica Holmes, Harrison Chappemen, Cali lee… " Johanna listed. I was screaming for people to move but no one heard. And it all became clear when she finished her speech. "And we shall always remember Natasha, and her sacrifices for the greater good. We will never be able to repay you, for your acts but we will never forget." Tears streamed down my face. "I'm not dead. I'm here! I'm alive. Listen to me!" I screamed shaking Johanna, but everyone walked away. And I was left to watch my mother and sister grieve over the death that never happened. I fell to the floor unable to keep myself up and chocked on my tears. "Not real… It's not real. No. This never happened." And eventually I saw the scene in front of me disappear and I was launched into oblivion yet again._

_My breathing became heavy and each breath I took choked me. I was lying on the floor struggling for air. I struggled to my feet and gasped for air as I held myself up against a nearby tree. My consciousness faded between every last breath I took and I found myself back on the floor. How was I meant to get out of this fear? Maybe I had to just accept suffocating… And after my last breath I refused to take any more. A burning sensation rose from my chest up my throat then to my head as I drifted into darkness._

_When I was aware again I took quick breaths and stood up. In front of me was a knife. "Take the knife." A voice boomed. "NO." I responded. "You really might not want to refuse my orders…" The voice sneered. "NO!" I yelled. But just as I refused my hand reached out to take it. As I tried to drop it my grip became tighter and tighter… "What the hell?" I screamed. "I tried to warn you but you can be so… stubborn." The voice laughed. My knuckles were white from the grip, "I want you to kill her…" The voice said as a small dark figure emerged from the darkness. "I can't kill someone!" I said my voice breaking. "You can or I will." The voice chuckled. I ran far away from the figure but as I reached a safe distance my body was being pulled towards her. And that's when I realized who it was, Anya. "Just a simulation." I muttered under my breath. "What was that?" The voice asked. "Just a simulation!" I screamed. And my knife went straight for her heart. Just as the knife pierced her skin I yanked it back, and it went straight through my skin. The pain was excruciating and I shed several tears as I fell to the ground. They weren't tears of terror or fear, they were because that's when I realized it was all going to be ok… And the pain slowly faded as I descended into darkness again._

_I blinked a couple of times as my eyes had to adjust to the darkness, but as far as I knew my heart was already racing. I felt a tickle run up my leg and when I slapped it, I began to panic because there were constantly more running up my legs. Spiders. I screamed as they covered up my flesh and began crawling down my sleeves, but I began to hyperventilate when they were by my mouth and eyes. I slapped them but each time one died it would bring back a dozen more. I struggled for breath as they crawled into my mouth. I spat them out and calmed my breathing. I imagined that I was back in the dauntless compound. And after minutes I was free of the spiders. _

_I stepped out in front of me but hit a plank of wood, I felt my way around it but I was trapped. I kicked at the wood but it just resulted in filling the box with soil… Wait, was I buried alive? I kicked at the wood and screamed for help but it only resulted in my getting a mouthful of soil. So when I stopped screaming, I lay there. And enjoyed the peace, ignoring the fact I was stuck in a box and the wood disappeared around me. _

_A woman stared me in the eye, she had a blonde bob and plain grey eyes. In her hand she gripped a needle full of a purple-black serum. "Any last words?" she asked mockingly. I squirmed under her grip. "I guess not…" she smiled and injected me with the serum. My legs became numb but I kept moving them, and slowly my body became more and more tired I let out frustrated screams and grunts but I wouldn't let this serum work on me. NO. I kept moving when she returned. "Oh, having trouble?" She smiled holding me still and I lost all feeling in my legs. And then my Arms and my vision went black…_

_I heard a gun click into place and a cold sensation ran through my back as I felt it being pressed there. And my body was flung forward as the trigger was pulled back and the bullet descended into my back. The pain was agonizing but with every move I made it increased so I lay still. I waited for the pain to fade, it never did. A searing pain shot through my back as I tried to sit up. But I propped myself against the wall and sat in a pool of my own blood, and my back was extremely painful. I moved my head slightly to the left and looked for something, but I didn't know what. My eyes skimmed the room and landed on the gun. There was a way to overcome this… But would it work… It's only a simulation… I pulled myself across the floor and screamed in agony, and grasped the gun. I raised it to my head and I winced in pain. But as soon as my fingers curled around the trigger my doubts vanished and so did my pain. And I pulled it… _

_I stood in a mirrored room, there were at least a dozen mirrors here. I stared at my reflection and let out a small gasp as I found my youth had been swapped for a lifetime's worth of aging. Tears ran down my face and I couldn't bear looking at my reflection any longer and I turned around. But each time I turned around I was facing the same mirror with the same reflection staring back at me. I punched at the mirror in frustration and watched my knuckles bleed. The mirror had cracked into a million more mirrors that reflected the same image. But I stared right at them, this was an illusion I am still young and I still have a life to live… I didn't blink until the mirrors disappeared. _

_My hair flew back behind me as I fell through thin air. My arms flew out from my sides and the ground never got closer. I screamed but the air took my voice. I twisted and turned but this made me feel sick, but the ground never got any closer. My heart paced and I was beginning to get scared. No… NO! I couldn't allow myself to feel scared, because I wasn't. Well I was but thinking I was would only scare me more. I closed my eyes and pictured myself falling as I was now. I thought of ways I could calm down. And I tried them but at the moment luck wasn't on my side, and I just ended up becoming more and more afraid. I closed my eyes once again, and pictured myself. But instead of falling I landed on the ground, safely. And when I opened my eyes there I was, on the ground safe, just like I had imagined. _

I jerked up, I was back in the simulation room. Oh how I was grateful to be out of my fear landscape. "You ok?" Christina asked. "Yeah." I replied. "How long?" I asked. "12 minutes." She smiled. I let out a long sigh, how long had Christina been here? "How long have you been here?" I asked. "Just when you woke up." She told me. "So you didn't see my fear landscape at all…" I questioned. "No… But we saw your reactions, the whole of dauntless did! Oh my favorite part was when you started slapping yourself!" She laughed. "Stupid spiders!" I muttered, as Christina walked me out, laughing at my funny reactions. Outside the room Will was waiting for Us. "What were your fears then? They were quite funny to watch!" He laughed. "Claustrophobia, Not being seen or heard, suffocating, Killing my sister, spiders, being buried alive, being given death serum, dying a painful death, becoming old and falling." I admitted. "Wow, you only had 10 fears!" Will exclaimed. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Because that's not a lot compared to the fears your meant to have…" Christina explained. "You know last year someone was afraid of moths!" Will smirked, as Christina blushed. "Christina?" I chuckled, as she blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Before Christina got a chance to admit her fear Max interrupted her. "Initiates this is your last day. By the end of today 13 will become dauntless members. The rest will become factionless. Tonight all the initiates are to attend the banquet, where the final rankings will be revealed." Max Announced, as the dauntless cheered and pounded their fists in the air. After Max's small speech I managed to Locate Meg with Elis Brooke and Liv. I said goodbye to Christina and Will and walked over to them. "Hey." I smiled. None of them seemed nervous, they all looked at me with wide eyes. "Well, we are all going to die our hair and buy some new clothes for tonight." Elis grinned. "But what if we have to leave?" I ask. "Well if any of us leaves then we will leave in style!" Brooke grinned. And we all walked off into the pit.

I stared in amazement at all the colours you could dye your hair. There was pink, Green, Red, Blonde, Brown, Black, Purple, Blue…. And yeah we spent ages picking out colours, I picked purple and pink. Liv choose red, Meg had blonde, Elis had black and Brooke had brown. After I chose my hair dye I roamed the shop and ended up choosing a black dress with long sleeves and pair of black studded lace up boots.

Back in the dorms we ran in and out the bathroom using our hair dye, we all chose to dip dye our hair the colours we had bought. My blonde hair was pink and Purple at the tips, and it looked amazing. I got changed into my dress and slipped on my boots, but just before I left I ran back for my leather jacket, I felt more comfortable with my jacket.

We all walked into the cafeteria together and sat in silence as we waited for the rankings. "Well, I'm not too keen on speeches and I'm sure the initiates would kill me if I did a big one right now, well only if they could kill me. But that's not that likely." Four chuckled revealing the board:

Shane

Elis

Tasha

Meg

Owen

Brooke

Alex

Liv

Laura

Jacob

Darren

Jay

"I'm sorry to say but the following initiates have the rest of the hour to pack their stuff and leave. Talia, George and Sienna." Tris announced.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews i've had, the story isn't done yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve! Sorry for any mistakes! One of my friends TrisandFour64xxx has just begun a story similar to mine, it is called The initiate's wold, i loved it, go check it out! ;) - T **


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't believe it I came 3rd… And I turned around and saw that Elis, Brooke, Meg and Liv were all grinning at me. "I'm soo happy for you!" Meg squealed, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you, congratulations you did really well!" I smiled. That's when I noticed… Elis was holding Shane's hand… Elis must of seen my gaze because she pulled back her hand and blushed. "You two together?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. "Yeah…" Shane grinned. "We were waiting till the end of initiation, in case one of us didn't make it. But we did!" Elis laughed. I turned around to congratulate Liv but before I could even say 'congratulations' she pulled me into a massive bear hug. "Thank you, thank you for being such a great friend. I was scared I would be alone in initiation. But thanks to you and Meg I wasn't." Liv whispered, my eyes watered. "It's ok. I am glad I made any friends at all, I struggle with that kind of stuff anyway!" I laughed.

We all sat at a table in quite an awkward silence with some of Shane's new friends. I glanced around the table and noticed that everyone except Elis and Shane were talking. "So, happy you're not factionless?" A boy with Blonde hair and caramel eyes said. I think his name was Darren. "what a way to start a conversation…" I smirked. "Sorry, well at least I'm trying to make conversation." Darren shrugged. I chuckled silently. "Tasha Isn't it? What job are you going to pick?" He asked me. "Erm… I don't quite know yet. I thought about working in the tattoo parlor. That seems cool enough." I shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds nice… If you do I want to be your first customer." Darren beamed. "Well I'm sorry but, I'm afraid I have already decided that I'm going to be her first customer." Liv smiled. "That's not fair!" Darren exclaimed, knitting his eyebrows together. "Well for starters I've known her longer." Liv explained. "Well you were both transfers and I was a dauntless born so I can't help that." Darren sighed, he turned to look at me. "Please…" Darren whined looking into my eyes. But before I could promise him anything Meg interrupted him. "Darren could I speak to you for a minute… Somewhere private." Meg grinned. Darren nodded getting from his seat and followed Meg out the cafeteria. "What does Meg want to tell Darren that she doesn't want to tell us?" I wandered out loud. "Maybe she likes him…" Brooke smirked, and we all burst out laughing. "What? Elis asked, curiously. "Well Brooke recons Meg likes… Darren!" I said in between giggles. And then Elis and Shane both began to laugh.

It was hard to keep a straight face when Meg and Darren came back in and Meg noticed as I silently chuckled. "What?" She asked dubiously. But before I could answer someone grabbed me by the shoulders. I jumped out of my seat and stood before Christina who wasn't holding back her laughter. "Did I make you jump?" She asked, although I think it was pretty clear she did. "Just a bit…" I said. "I just wanted to congratulate you for not becoming factionless!" She cheered, pulling me into a hug. "I wouldn't want to lose you again." Christina whispered into my ear. "You're the only family I have right now; I wasn't planning on letting you go that easily!" I grinned. "We are your family. All of us, Dauntless is your new family." She smiled. "I love my new family!" I smiled. "Oh and by the way there is a party at Uriah's tonight, and you and your friends are all invited." Christina squealed. "A party?" Meg asked. "Yeah!" Christina laughed, as Meg nodded at Darren. I had to balance on the table for support because I was laughing that much. "You ok Tasha?" Meg asked. "Yeah." I said avoiding her eyes as I knew I would start laughing immediately when I saw them. Meg got up and walked over to Christina and whispered something into her ear, making Christina's eyes widen as she stared at Darren. "Ok, the party is in an hour… And I'm stealing Tasha…" Christina beamed. What was going on between Meg and Darren, didn't she trust me enough to tell me?

I walked with Christina into her apartment, and as I walked through the door I waved at Will who was talking to Tris and Four. Christina took me into her room and plunked me in front of the mirror and began Brushing my hair. "I love what you did with your hair!" Christina grinned. "Thanks." I smiled. After a few minutes Christina put my hair in a fishtail plait at the side of my head leaving my side fringe skimming my eyes. Tris came in and Christina whispered something into her ear and then she handed Christina a black bag. Which she peeked into and gasped, "It's going to look amazing on her!" Was I missing something? Before I could ask Tris set to work on my makeup and left Christina digging through her wardrobe. "Well done on coming 3rd. Do you know what job you're going to pick?" Tris asked. "I'm not sure yet but I was thinking of working in the tattoo parlor." I told her. "That sounds cool, don't you want to be an instructor?" She asked curiously. "Yeah but they already have you, Four, Christina and Uriah. And you're all really good at it." I said. "But what If I told you that Four was becoming a leader?" Tris smirked. "I don't know, it would be fun but there will be other people that want to be an instructor." I said. "Well the people ranked the highest get first pick, and most people choose to be Leaders and stuff like that… And it would be cool, me, you, Christina and Uriah!" Tris laughed. "Maybe." I smiled, admiring my makeup. I had smoky eyes and a dark red lipstick. Christina emerged from her wardrobe with a pair of cute black flats. "Here take this and get changed. They are for you." Christina grinned handing me the black bag and shoes.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled out a black midi dress with a gold belt from the black bag. I slipped off my clothes and got changed into my new outfit, it was amazing. But it wasn't complete without my leather jacket so I kept that on over my dress. The flats fitted perfectly and looked amazing with my outfit, I walked back into the bedroom where Tris and Christina had now changed clothes and were applying their makeup. Christina stared at me, "You look amazing!" And broke out into a fit of giggles and her and Tris exchanged glances. Well It was obvious that they knew something I didn't, and I think it was about what Meg said to Christina at lunch. "Is there something I should know?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious. But neither Tris nor Christina told me what they knew, they just walked into the Living room with me. "Well done on getting 3rd place." Will smiled. "Thanks." I grinned. "So we're ready to go?" Four asked. "Yeah!" Christina squealed.

We all walked down the corridor to Uriah's but before we saw his apartment we heard it. Music was playing and I think it was 'Beating heart' By Ellie Golding. When we walked in we were greeted by Uriah, I spotted Meg so I said goodbye to Christina and Tris and made my way to Meg. "Hey. You look nice, trying to impress anyone?" I said wiggling my eyebrows. "No…" Meg started. "Come on I want to dance, these lot aren't really dancers…" She laughed, dragging me and Liv onto the dance floor.

I had lost track of the time whilst dancing and I hadn't realized that Brooke and Elis were gone. But I didn't mind, tonight was the best time I'd had in a long time. Me, Meg and Liv went and got something to drink. "That's the most fun I've had in ages!" I laughed. "Yeah, me too." Meg grinned. "Same here but its nearly one, we should go…" Liv said. "Ok, 1 sec let's just go say bye to our friends." I smiled.

I walked over to Christina. "I'm going now, thanks for everything" I grinned. "It's ok!" She giggled. "I'm going now, Bye Tris!" I smiled. "Bye!" She called after me as I walked out the door with Meg and Liv.

"Thanks for a great night." I smiled at Meg and Liv climbing onto my bunk. "It's ok." Liv smiled. "Night." I said. "Night." She and Meg replied.

Tonight was the first night I could sleep peacefully, without having to worry about anything. And it was a good feeling. I sat upright and was confused at the scene in front of me. Everyone was packing their things into bags, and people were asking each other where their things were. Meg was packing all her stuff too. "What's going on?" I asked. "We are moving into our new apartments today." She beamed. "Oh…" I nodded, getting out of bed. I shoved all of my clothes into a bag and quickly got changed. Just in time, because before I knew it Tris and Four were in here. "We have your apartment keys and we need to ask you what jobs you want, because we are meant to be taking them in this morning." Four announced.

Tris handed me keys to apartment 204 and I told her that I wanted to work in the tattoo parlor. She took her time writing it down; it took twice as long as it should've taken…

I moved my bag into my new apartment and unpacked quickly running to breakfast. God I was hungry. I grabbed some bacon and eggs and slumped down next to Darren. "Like your apartments?" I asked. I got smiles of everyone. I guess that was a yes. "Is anyone apartment 203 or 205?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm apartment 205." Liv smiled. "That's a relief oh I was worried I'd be miles away from my friends!" I sighed. I finished off my breakfast and Tris walked over. "Hey guys. You will know what jobs you have tomorrow morning, because that's when you start them." She announced, and walked off. "Anybody want to come round to mine?" I asked. And everyone decided to come.

I let everyone in. "Welcome… To my haunted house!" I laughed hysterically. "Wow… Your apartment is way bigger than mine…" Liv noted. "Oh… I didn't know that." I said. I walked into the living area and noticed that there was a shiny object under my Television. "What's that?" I asked. "It's an x-box. My brother had one when he passed initiation, I can set it up for you if you want." Shane offered. "Sure." I grinned.

After Shane had set up the x-box we all took it in turns to play black ops, there were only four controllers. We spent the entire day crowded round the Television playing on the x-box and I must of fallen asleep, because I woke to a loud knock on my door.

I sat up and saw that everyone was asleep, in the positions they were last night. The knocking got louder and then there was a shout. "Open the door! Wake up!" I ran to the door and opened it to Tris. "You will be working in the tattoo parlor with me, and Training initiates…" She grinned. "But I didn't say I wanted to train initiates." I whined. "Don't worry you'll be fine." She smiled. I let her in and she told everyone their jobs and where they had to be.

I followed Tris to the tattoo parlor, "Wait you work here?" I asked. "Yes, with Tori." She smiled. "I didn't know that." I said. "I guess I'll have to show you the ropes" Tris said.

* * *

**Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for the other initiate's jobs ) I hope you liked the chapter - T**


	11. Chapter 11

**Meg's pov **

I spent the whole morning in the control room, watching the cameras. Occasionally four would ask how I was doing or what I thought of initiation, but our conversations were never long. Eventually we would go back to watching the screens, laughing at people who walked into doors or people who were downright stupid. We had begun another conversation on initiation, but there was something I wanted to know. Something I needed to know, "What were the rankings based on?" I asked curiously, Four must have been shocked. "They were mainly based on your fighting ability; normally it would be based on the fear landscape but just before the rankings got put up Eric changed it all." Four explained. "What would the rankings of been?" I asked, trying not to sound too desparate. "Well Tasha would of ended up first followed closely by you then Elis and Shane." Four explained. "Really, how long did I take in my fear landscape?" I asked. "Thirteen minutes, you and Tasha were both really quick." Four admitted. "Do you think Eric, changed them deliberately. Because he hates us?" I asked. "No. Eric seems to think that dauntless is about being able to win fights and conquer fears. But it's not, it's about dealing with the situation at hand and learning how to control your fears. It's impossible to be fearless. But be careful Eric will get his own back on you lot some day, just watch your backs." Four told me. "Ok." I nodded. It's definitely not over yet.

After around another hour of staring blatantly at the screen, I went for my lunch break. I spotted Tasha instantly, she was standing on the table singing, "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout." But before I could ask what she was doing she jumped off the table and took a seat beside me and next to Liv. Elis must of read my look, "We were playing Truth or Dare…" Elis said in between giggles. "Can I play?" I asked, biting into my hotdog. "Hell yeah!" Liv smirked. I somehow knew she was planning something… "Meg, truth or dare?" Tasha asked. "Dare." I replied. "Hmmm…" Tasha thought out loud. I couldn't help but laugh at how deep in thought she was. "Sit on Elis' shoulders… All of lunch!" She laughed. I looked at Elis, she shrugged. I walked over to her and jumped onto her shoulders. "Brooke, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." She replied. "Pansycake!" Tasha Screamed, making the whole table erupt into laughter and Brooke blush. "Tell me who you fancy…" I smiled. "Ha… I don't fancy anyone!" She laughed. "Actually… Remember when you said that Alex was Hot?" Elis sniggered. "No one gets let off that easy! Well played Elis." I smiled fist bumping Elis. "Elis, truth or dare?" Brooke sneered. "Dare… I'm no pansycake!" She laughed. "Tell Shane you love him…" Brooke smirked. "Ok, Shane I Love you to the moon and back." Elis said staring into his eyes. "I love you more!" Shane stated. "If you say so." Elis smiled, leaning in for a kiss and gave him a peck on the lips. "Awkward… Or nahhh?" I cringed. "I'm still up here!" I added. After Elis got off Shane I took a deep breath. "Sorry!" Elis smiled apologetically. "You better be!" I laughed. "So… What jobs did you all get?" I asked. "I work in the tattoo parlor." Tasha beamed. "I'm a leader." Elis smiled proudly. "I make the dauntless cake!" Liv said sticking out her tongue. "You make the dauntless cake?" I asked. "Yh! It's soo cool, I could totally sneak out a cake for tonight!" Liv grinned. "Tonight?" I asked. "Oh, yeah sorry we forgot to tell you… I'm having a sleepover at my apartment!" Tasha told me. "Ok, cool." I smiled; it was time to have some fun.

After what seemed like an endless conversation about what we were planning to do tonight, I was finally let down from Elis' shoulders as it was the end of lunch. Once I walked into the control room, I could see that four wasn't there. Where was he? I sat down and checked all the cameras, suddenly I got an image of Tasha in the tattoo parlor, who had just finished tattooing Darren. Liv would be furious; she wanted to be Tasha's first customer. Oh my… Déjà vu, Liv walked straight through the doors and stopped dead in her tracks. Don't these guys have jobs? How did they get time off? Liv shot Darren a death glare and started shouting by the looks of it, her hands were up in the air and her face was red, and before she even registered what she was doing she slapped Darren! I erupted into a fit of laughter and hid my face in my palms, I snuck another glance at the screen and Liv was being shooed out the shop by Tasha. Oh Livvy! But still… That slap looked horrible, it left Darren with a red hand print on his cheek. I switched to another random camera and saw Four tailing Eric. Why? Carefully I studied the scene in front of me, Four seemed to be listening into Eric's conversation with a lady I didn't know, she had short Blonde hair and looked dead serious. However the thing that bothered me was the fact that she wasn't in all black, she wore a dark blue. Erudite. But only a leader would come here, and it was highly unlikely Erudite actually needed help from Dauntless. What was going on? Was this possibly 'Jeanine Matthews'? Blood rushed from my face, the day Tasha had come to me in tears she explained that Eric and Jeanine could be working together to get rid of divergence. If this was Jeanine, then something was wrong. Something was going on. I calmed myself down and quickly changed the camera back to the Tattoo parlor, where Daren was talking to Tasha. And Tasha was smiling and so was Darren, until Tasha blushed… And I know why. She shrugged and looked at Darren who was smiling a bright smile. Yesterday I could tell Darren liked Tasha so I told him that he should ask her on a date, and if my presumptions were correct he just did. I grinned; gosh I must stop stalking my friends…

The door flung open with a loud thud, revealing a panicked Four. "What's with you?" I asked cautiously. He ignored my question and lunged at the desk, reaching into one of the draws. He pulled out a gun. "What," I gasped. "Is going on?" Four gave me a nervous look. "Eric was with Jeanine." He began. It was Jeanine… "I overheard their conversation, and they were talking about a 'Plan' and according to Eric it will take place tomorrow, they are planning on taking control of the other factions with the assistance of dauntless." Four continued. "But, no one would agree to that!" I protested. "They were thinking on forcefully making Dauntless fight for Erudite." Four said. "What? What am I meant to do? What are we going to do?" I asked. "Go get your friends, go straight to the training room and arm yourselves. Don't let anybody see you and stay in Tasha's apartment tonight. We will all meet you there in an hour or so. I'm going to shut down all the cameras. Don't let anybody out of your sight. You will work as a team to fight anyone off if there is any danger, expect the worst. Understood?" He explained. "Understood." I nodded. "What about you guys?" I asked. "We will be fine; we all knew what was going on. We have been keeping observation on Eric for a while now. We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later, will be fine." Four said, before I ran out the control room.

I ran straight down the pit, which was quiet and into the tattoo parlor. "Tasha!" I yelled. "Tasha!" Tasha suddenly rushed round the corner with Darren. Was he still here? Typical… "What?" She asked. "We need to go… It's Jeanine and Eric." I began, the blood rushed from her face as I explained the rest of the situation. "We need to get the others, Four said to arm ourselves, we need to expect the worst." I finished off. Tasha pulled out a similar black phone to the one Four gave me and began tapping it frantically. "When did you get a phone?" I asked. "When the shop was quiet, Tris let me go get one." She told me. "Liv, Get your arse down the Training room now! Don't hesitate, go there Now! Run, you can't risk being seen!" Tasha shouted into the phone, before beginning to tap frantically again. There was a moment of silence. "Elis, there is no time to explain but I'm not joking you need to meet us in the training room now. Not in five minutes now! Run! Get Shane as well! " She shouted again.

Once she hung up we ran down to the training room. Tasha grabbed two guns and a knife. "Two guns?" I asked. "What if I lose one?" Tasha shrugged. I chuckled, typical Tasha. I went and got a gun and a knife and Darren did the same. We sat in the corner and watched as Liv came running in followed by Elis then Shane. "What… The Hell…. Is going on?" She asked. "Four saw Jeanine and Eric, they were talking about a plan, about the divergents and they are planning on taking control of all the factions with the assistance of Dauntless." I explained. "Grab a gun… And a knife… We need to be prepared, papered for the worst." Tasha smirked, as they all scrambled to get their Guns and knives. By now everyone had something, but still Tasha was the only one with two guns. Together we ran down the hallways. No one was anywhere to be seen? We ran past the cafeteria, and that was where everybody was. The whole of dauntless, in the cafeteria with a few Erudite at the other end. I leant against the wall and watched as Eric shouted at everyone. "You will weather you like it or not!" Most people protested and only a handful stayed quiet. At least there were less traitors than true dauntless. "I guess we'll just have to make you then." Eric sneered, and the few Erudite began injecting people with a strange liquid. Some made it out of the room and many got injected, but with what? The dauntless that managed to escape ran at us and this was our signal to run. "Go!" I yelled and began running down the hallways. After we got past the commotion we ran into Tasha's apartment and collapsed on the floor. I however grabbed the sofa and dragged it in front of the door. It was a lot heavier than it looked. After I slumped down next to Liv, we all waited in silence.

What are we going to do next? What is going to happen? How were we going to stay hidden? What if they find us? What if-There was a sudden knock on the door. I gripped my gun and scrambled to my feet, Tasha was at the door with a gun in her hand and the others were on their feet. Tasha pulled the sofa forwards an inch or so and gripped the handle. In a quick motion she pulled the door open and slammed it straight away, letting out a long breath. "Tris…" Was all she managed to say. And then I pulled back the sofa and opened the door. It revealed Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke and Uriah. "My cousin has a bigger apartment than me… How?" Christina laughed. "Because she came third and you didn't." Tris smirked whilst Christina shot her a glare. Once we had let them in me and Tasha put the sofa back in place in front of the door. And after we went and joined everybody again. "What are we going to do?" Tasha asked. "For now, I don't know. But we'll come up with something." Four said.

* * *

**Sorry i havent updated in a while... School stuff had been keeping me busy, but plz let me know what you think of this chapter? :) Do you like Meg's point of view? Thought I'd change things around... **

**-T**


	12. Chapter 12

Tasha's pov

The events of that afternoon rushed through my head at the one moment I wanted to get some rest. It had been hours since the 'Eric' situation, and I had no idea how we were going to get out of this mess. Thoughts clouded my head and I gave up on getting to sleep. I stood up and looked around me; somehow I thought that someone was missing… Alice had gone, and I know that, but still I felt as if we had forgotten someone. Whilst deep in thought I walked over to my bedroom. I opened the door and saw that Christina and Will had claimed my bed. Ok then… My eyelids became droopy and I struggled keeping them open. Within seconds I had crashed on the floor and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up on the floor. What? And then I remembered that Christina and Will had taken my bed. Looking around the room I noticed something. Brooke wasn't here. I ran to where I left my jacket on the floor and emptied the pockets. My phone wasn't in the pockets, frantically I tore the cushions from the sofa but still I had no phone. I scanned the room yet again and found a sleek black object on the desk, I launched myself to the corner of the room and ended up jumping into the wall. Liv was sleeping only meters away and she sat bolt upright when I hit the ground. "What the…?" She asked confused. Slowly I sat up, "The phone, just pass me my phone." I mumbled. Liv stood up and passed me my phone, looking at me dubiously. "I ran into the wall. Accidently." I told her, as she giggled. Suddenly remembering the situation I frantically dialed Brooke's number. It rung five times before going to voicemail. "What's up with you?" Liv asked. "Brooke, we left her behind." I said. Liv paled. "Tris," Liv called "Tris on your way here did you see Brooke?" Liv asked. "No." Tris replied. "What if she was in the cafeteria?" I asked. "If she escaped in time she will be fine, it means we just need to find her. But if she didn't… I don't even know where we could find her." Tris added. "What now then?" I sighed. "I'll go ask Four." Tris said.

After 10 minutes, I had told Elis that we had forgotten about Brooke and to be honest she coped quite well with it. But Tris still wasn't back, and I was beginning to think we had no chance. I looked around my apartment Zeke and Uriah were both playing call of duty on my x-box and Liv was chatting to Meg, Shane and Elis were talking to Darren and Marlene and Lynn were at the other side of the room. Four, Tris, Christina were probably in my room talking about the 'plan' whilst I was slouched against the wall fidgeting with my gun. "I win. Again!" Uriah grinned at Zeke who seemed annoyed at the fact that he had lost to his little brother. "No, It's just my controller…" Zeke declared. "You're just a sore loser!" Uriah laughed. Zeke got up and walked into the room Tris, Four, Christina and Will were in.

I shut my eyes and hoped that soon we'd know what we were doing, it wouldn't be long until they all figured out where we were hiding. "You ok?" Liv asked. "Yeah… I'm just wondering what will happen from here." I admitted. "What's up?" Darren asked, walking over to me. "No one asked for your concern." Liv snapped. "I'm just asking because she looked upset." Darren said. "Could you just apologize to Darren for slapping him and get along with him? Please?" I asked. "Sorry." Liv mumbled. "It's fine!" Darren laughed, he offered me his hand and I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

Tris stormed out of the door, followed by Four, Christina, Will and Zeke. "Get your stuff! We have to go!" She yelled. I grabbed both my guns from the floor and took my knife from the counter. Tris was now at the door and waiting for us. "Follow Four." She whispered, and we all nodded. Then she tore the door open and followed four out of it. We all stayed in a close huddle as we walked down the corridors. It was quiet, almost too quiet.

We turned the corner that led to the pit and came to a standstill. There in front of us were crowds of Dauntless traitors. "What now?" I asked Four. "Blend in, don't do anything to stand out. And make your way out of the compound." He ordered, then him Tris, Uriah, Zeke made their way into the pit. We waited a few minutes to make it less obvious and then Shane, Elis, Darren and Will walked towards the pit. "Aren't you coming?" Will asked. "I'm staying with my cousin, I'll be fine." Christina told him and they all walked into the pit. I pulled the bobble out of my hair and let my hair fall loose. Christina nodded at all of us. It was time.

Together we turned the corner and walked swiftly into the crowds of Dauntless Traitors, I stared at my feet hoping nobody would recognize me. A sudden gunshot went off and I looked up to see Eric stood in front of a young dauntless child. "Do you know where they are?" He yelled. Who would he want to find? I glanced at Christina, 'Who?' I mouthed she just nodded at me. I felt my stomach turn upside down and prayed that as I weaved in and out of the Dauntless Traitors that no one would recognize any of us. "No." The child replied. She was standing right in front of me and she looked really scared but who could blame her, Eric was up in her face! "That's no use to me!" Eric shouted, pushing her. The girl came sprawling backwards and I had no time to move out of the way. She thrashed into me and my head hit the floor, hard. I put my hand to my head, they came away covered in blood. I quickly got up and saw that many were staring at me, Eric turned around and chuckled. When I stood up I let my hair hide my face as I walked away but Eric stared at me a bit too long and I felt as if he could see right through me. "Hang on… Its-" He began, but before he could finish his sentence a blur of red ran at him and knocked him to the ground. Brooke.

I broke into a sprint with the others at my heels and safely ran out of the pit. Quickly I glanced behind me to see the familiar blur of wild red hair catching us up. But she wasn't alone. Not far behind her Eric and a dozen Dauntless traitors chasing after us and they were catching up quickly. Gunshots fired as we ran, but no one was hit. I guess none of them took the time to actually aim. We got out of the dauntless compound and ran towards the train tracks where Zeke, Uriah, Will, Four, Tris were all firing at Eric and his lot whilst we made it just in time because the train was just coming. I ran alongside the cart and jumped in, this time I landed on my feet. I was soon followed by Shane, Elis, Darren, Brooke, Liv and Meg. What? Where was Christina, Tris, Uriah, Zeke, Will and Four? I looked out the cart holding the handle tightly and saw them all running alongside the next cart and hauling themselves in. The doors to our cart opened and Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Uriah and Zeke stepped in. "We lost them, for now." Tris grinned. I let out a sigh and turned around to Brooke, "I was so worried we wouldn't find you, but you showed up at the right moment. And I'm glad you did because otherwise Eric probably would have killed me." I said pulling her into a hug. "What happened to your head?" Meg asked. "Oh… I fell on the floor and banged it, quite hard. But it's only a bit of blood." I shrugged. "Are you kidding? That probably needs stitches, have you seen how deep the cut is?" A voice said. I looked around and no one had said anything. "Boo! It's me!" The voice said.

**I know Its short, but i am already writing the next chapter and it might be updated by tonight. Who knows? I'm still upset about Uriah, Marlene and Lynn not being in the film because that means i wont get to see Uriah shoot a muffin off Marlene's head. But still i'm really exited about the uk release for Divergent... Only 15 more days! Is anyone going to see it on the day it comes out? Let me know what you think ;) - T**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tasha pov.**

I looked in the corner and jumped to my feet. There leaning into the corner was Alice. "Seriously though, you might want to get that seen to, It looks pretty bad." She added. "Where the hell have you been!" Tris shouted. "Out and about… Looking for Shannon, catching up with old friends… You know?" She grinned. "No, I do not know! You have been missing for quite a few days now, you might not even be allowed back into dauntless now! You have put your friends through hell when they needed you the most." Tris yelled. "We can discuss that later but I think Tasha needs medical attention." Alice stated, and everyone in the cart looked at me. "I'm fine…" I smiled. "No, you're not, your bleeding really bad… " Liv said. "So what I'll just clean it, it's not as if we can go into an Erudite hospital. Dauntless and Erudite have some sort of agreement…" I said. "Well at the moment we are in a train how are you going to clean the cut?" Christina asked. "I have some stuff in the other cart, I'll go get something to clean it with." Alice smiled. "Whatever, how long are we going to be on this train?" I asked. "An hour and a bit." Four said as Alice left the cart.

"That was totally unexpected." Meg exclaimed. "Yeah, who would of thought that Alice knew how to Treat a wound" Liv wondered. "She was in Erudite once…" Lynn said. "No not that, I mean meeting Alice on the train… I think she knows something." Meg said. Alice came back with some stuff in her hands. She cleaned my cut and then put a cloth to it. Everyone was staring at me as if they'd never seen a cut before. "What are you all looking at?" I asked and they all averted their gazes from me. "Done." Alice told me. "Thanks…" I told her. The whole cart were silent. It was quite awkward really, no one spoke and no one broke the silence. I leant my head against the wall and shut my eyes. For a couple of moments everything was quiet, nothing was wrong, everything seemed normal. Slowly I drifted into a light sleep…

**Elis' Pov. **

Nobody had spoken since Tasha had thanked Alice, no one was doing anything in particular we all just waited. Waited for the moment until someone would break the silence. My head rested on Shane's chest as he played with my short, brown strands of my hair. It was hard to forget about what was going on but when I did it was when I was with Shane, he had that power to take all my worries and fear away. It was amazing. He was so dreamy, sometimes I had to check that I wasn't dreaming or anything because it was a dream come true when he asked me out. I'd always had a secret crush on him, ever since he helped me become a better fighter when some older Dauntless boys picked on me. It was just unbelievable when he told me he liked me, he could have any girl in Dauntless with his good looks, cute smile and amazing personality, but he chose me.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud snore, I looked over at Tasha. She was the only one who was sleeping, and that loud noise came again. I began to laugh, and I couldn't help it, I just couldn't stop! Everyone stopped being quiet and the whole cart erupted into laughter. "Wow," Liv laughed. "It's like a dying whale noise!" But Tasha didn't snore anymore after that. "It's kind of cute." Darren smiled. I turned around and looked him in the eye. "Cute…" I questioned. "Yeah…" He nodded. "What did you just say?" Christina asked. "Erm… That it was cute…" Darren stuttered becoming redder by the second. "So what, cute as in I-fancy-you-cute?" She asked dubiously. Darren put his face in his palms. "Someone bring me popcorn!" I giggled. "Sort of… Yeah." Darren admitted and everyone listening to the conversation looked at him.

After Darren had been embarrassed four had told us all that we were nearly there…

**Tasha's pov**

"Tasha," A voice shouted "Tasha!" I jerked up grabbing my knife and pointing it at the dark figure looming over me. "It's me you pansycake," It said "It's me Christina…" I dropped my knife, "Sorry, it's just lately I've been a little…" I began. "On edge?" Christina asked. "Yeah." I admitted. "It's ok, we all have." She smiled. "Why did you wake me up?" I asked. "We are getting off soon, and it seems sort of reckless to let my cousin jump off a train half asleep…" Christina told me. "Ok." I smiled, and she walked over to Tris. Christina and Tris seemed close, they probably were friends with each other during initiation. "Hey… You're awake!" Meg nudged me. "Yeah, well at least I'm half awake. I think." I grinned. "Where are we going? Do you know?" I asked curiously. "No, we don't know at the moment. But we will do soon." Meg shrugged. "Hey Tasha, how is your head?" Darren asked and funnily enough until that moment it had been fine, but now it was aching. "It aches a little," I sighed "But other to that I'm fine." I glanced around the cart and saw Elis cuddled up to Shane and they were both talking to Brooke, they were so cute together! Meg and Liv were beside me and in the middle of a conversation about eating cake… I have no idea how they got onto that topic, Darren was sat opposite me and would occasionally join the random conversations Liv and Meg had. Tris and four stood by the door talking to Uriah and Marlene, meanwhile Christina, Will and Lynn were talking at the other side of the cart with Alice. I had no idea what they were talking about but I think they would be asking what she knows about Erudite and Dauntless so far.

"Guys, we need to jump. Now!" Four shouted, before grabbing Tris' hand and jumping into the darkness. I walked over to the door and peered out, it was dark and I couldn't see anything apart from the rails. Here it goes, I turned to Meg and Liv and took their hands and together we landed on solid ground together. It was dark so I presumed it was late at night, I couldn't see where I was going and I guess Liv couldn't because she walked straight into the tree. Me and Meg burst into laughter and soon Elis joined in when she nearly tripped over Liv, who at the moment was laid down on the floor. "Guys, you coming or what?" Uriah asked, he stopped and looked at us. "Where's Liv…" He asked again, he then peered down at the floor and couldn't help but join in the laughter. It was soo funny. "Ow!" Liv moaned as I offered her a hand to pull her up. She took it and hopped to her feet.

We walked for ages, my legs hurt and I was cold. In the distance a couple of lights burned brightly, I looked closely and saw the one plain colour I wasn't expecting to see. Grey. Why did we come to abnegation? There was a figure approaching us, a small grey one. By the time she reached us I was sure that she knew why we were here and I think she was expecting us. "We have been expecting you, how was your journey?" She asked kindly. "It was fine thank you, we haven't come across anyone since we got here." Tris told her. "Come, we will show you where you will be staying." She said and we all followed her. "This is one of the only spare houses we have, we are happy to offer it to you as long as you abide by abnegation's customs. Have a good night." She said before walking off.

That evening I fell asleep uncomfortably, sprawled across a small abnegation sofa. It was horrible. Abnegation felt strange, everything was the same and everything was plain. It was not a nice feeling, back in amity I was always told to be happy with who I am and to stand out from the crowd. And the abnegation sector was totally the opposite. It had no colour, no individuals and to me that meant no fun. Everything had to be selfless, but I would find it hard to fit in here because I was anything but selfless.

**Meg pov**

I woke up and looked at the pile of clothes that I was expected to wear, a plain grey pinafore dress with a light grey thermal and brown boots. This wasn't the best of starts, I put on the clothes. I put my hair up in a tight bun, I had absolutely no idea what I looked like, because there were no mirrors. I ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Tasha sat with her face in her hands and wearing all grey, she looked strange too. I was so used to seeing her in black that it felt almost alarming that she was wearing grey. Liv sat beside her, looking annoyed and Elis and Shane were holding hands "Where are the others?" I asked. "Gone to donate stuff to the factionless, we have to go later this afternoon." Liv said. "Shall we do something?" I asked, smiling. "Like what?" Tasha asked. "Go explore the area? Practice shooting? Mess around? Play paintball?" I suggested. "One small problem," Elis sighed. "We are in abnegation, all those activities are self serving, and I doubt that abnegation have paintballs." My smile faded… What am I going to do all day?

* * *

**Hope you like it -T**


End file.
